Finding My Way
by 1SL4ND3R
Summary: A child. Stolen and left to defend for herself. Will she follow her father's way, or will she find her own to get her happy ending? Follow Yasuko on her journey on becoming a kunoichi of the leaf. OC!Insert Itachi's Daughter Fanfic
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sandalled feet walked soundlessly through a compound. On the walls hung proud symbols of a fan, the emblem of the Uchiha. The clan estate was silent; the only sound is the swish of footsteps striding through pools of blood. A young man gently walked through the compound as memories of laughter, smiles, and love ran through his mind.

His ANBU uniform held stains of the horrors that he had inflicted onto his family and clan. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and his bangs fell over his eyes, creating a shadow. But this did nothing to hide the tears that were cascading down his face. The grief and guilt of killing his clan would forever scar his heart. The horrified and betrayed expressions would forever be etched into his mind. But he knew it had to be done, for his actions tonight would bring peace to his beloved village.

The grip on his katana tightened at the knowledge of what was to come. From now on he was to be known as an S-Rank criminal and a member of the Akatsuki. The thought of growing old and in peace with his family was now nothing but a hopeless dream.

The young man's grip loosened as he felt a warm body snuggle into the crook of his neck. He stopped walking for a moment, now being in the middle of the forest outside his village, and stared down at his most precious treasure.

Her raven hair fell gently over her shoulders as she buried herself into the crook of his neck, the black cloak wrapped around her shoulders protecting her from the coldness of the night. Her skin seemingly glowed under the light of the moon. Despite the blood on his uniform, the child remained untainted.

The man sheathed his katana and softly caressed the child's cheek as if she were a piece of glass. She leaned into his touch causing his eyes to soften ever so slightly. The child's name was Uchiha Yasuko, daughter of the Uchiha Clan murderer, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi continued to stare at the sleeping form of the lone, female Uchiha that lay in his arms. Thoughts of his late lover, Uchiha Haruka, ran through his mind. The way she smiled lovingly at him as she held their precious daughter in her arms for the first and last time. The last time he heard her say, "I love you," to him. The last time she kissed him, with her last dying breath. He vowed to protect Yasuko with everything he had. He couldn't let his only source of happiness die like the rest. His brother was left to avenge the clan and would now only resent him. Yasuko was everything to him now.

He sent that vow to the afterlife where he will join his family, Clan, and his beautiful Haruka when Sasuke succeeds in his vengeance. He gazed once more at his daughter and continued towards his destination with only one thought on his mind.

_'Yasuko… forgive me.'_

* * *

**I had an older version of this fanfic under the same name. I deleted and revamped it. I have an idea where I want this to go, and I wrote the old one like five years ago. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review! See you next week with the next chapter. **

**n1ghtdr34m3r**

**Published: 19/02/16**


	2. The Mission

**WARNING: Rated T for violence, minor coarse language (mainly due to Hidan), and possibly some minor suggestive adult themes or bloody deaths/fights.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is based off the 2002-07 anime television series "Naruto" directed by Hayato Date on TV Tokyo. This series originates from the manga series under the same name written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto. All canon characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, except for any original characters that I have added. Original jutsus and changes to the plot also belong to me. **

**"Finding My Way" is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places and events and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner, any resemblance to actual people, dead or alive, or actual events are purely coincidental. **

* * *

**A/N I forgot to mention it, but Itachi is older in this fanfic. He's 17 during the Uchiha Massacre making him 22-23 during the beginning of Naruto. Everyone else is the same age.**

* * *

**Previously on Finding My Way**

_**'Yasuko… forgive me.'**_

**Now [Chapter 1: Captured] **

* * *

**4 Years Later  
Itachi's POV**

Exiting the room, I shared with my daughter; I made my way to the living room as an explosion went off. I inwardly sighed at the mess. The walls and floor were black, and most of the furniture destroyed. I turned my attention to the other side of the room when I heard a squeak. My eyes narrowed when I caught sight of my daughter slung over one of the Akatsuki member's shoulders.

"Hidan-oji put me down!"

"Shut up, bitch. You're my fucking sacrifice to Jashin-sama!" Hidan said.

Hidan has slicked back, silver hair and distinctive purple eyes. He wore his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt, revealing his Yugakure forehead protector and Jashin amulet around his neck.

Hidan was a Jashinist who enjoyed killing people for his religion and took great pleasure in making their deaths as painful as possible. Since joining, he had made constant attempts to sacrifice Yasuko, but other members or I would interfere.

As I was about to make my presence known, a clay bird flew towards Hidan. He jumped out of the way with Yasuko still over his shoulder, just as it exploded. A blond seethed at the Jashinist holding his hands up in a familiar hand sign.

"Oi teme, un! Let Yasu-chan go, yeah!" Deidara yelled as he threw more clay bombs at Hidan.

Deidara was the youngest member. He had slanted blue eyes and long blond hair worn in a half ponytail with the rest hanging freely. He had mouths on each of his palms for moulding the explosive clay that he calls "art." Like usual; he was destroying the base with explosives.

Rage filled me seeing my daughter in danger, my eyes flashing red, but before I could attempt a genjutsu, Yasuko's scream echoed in my ears. I ran forward, catching her before darting into the hall with Deidara just as a massive explosion went off. I peeked out and saw Hidan groaning on the ground, his clothes and skin now burnt in several areas. I smirked and bowed as a familiar orange haired man entered the scene. Placing Yasuko back on her feet, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she wrapped her own around my waist.

"Arigatō Papa, for catching me." Yasuko thanked.

I patted her head affectionately and nodded at Deidara in thanks. We both turned to our leader who now held Hidan by the collar of his cloak.

The Leader of the Akatsuki, Pein as he says, had spiky, orange hair. He bore many piercings and on his thumb was a purplish-grey Akatsuki ring that bore the kanji for "zero." His eyes, as usual, held the rings of his powerful dōjutsu, the Rinnegan.

"Itachi, I shall take care of Hidan's punishment. Deidara, come as well."

I heard Deidara groan knowing that he'd be punished as well for the damage inflicted to the living room. Both Yasuko and I watched as Pein dragged Hidan to his office with Deidara in tow.

Screams of agony and cruses rang from the now empty corridor. Yasuko frowned as she stared down the hall. Taking her hand in mine, I led her back to our room, knowing she never liked it when someone she cared for got hurt, no matter how badly they deserved it.

As we made it to our room, I sat at the edge of the bed we shared and look over Yasuko, checking for any injuries. Yasuko smiled, taking my hands in hers, shaking her head reassuringly, I sighed and nodded knowing that she was fine.

I stared at her, brushing the loose bangs away from her face. She looked so much like me, but she acted so much like her mother. I deactivated my Sharingan and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Pulling back, Yasuko held her hands up to me. I nodded, closing my eyes. Behind my lids, I could see the faint glow of chakra surrounding her hands. Slowly, I felt the pain begin to soothe. I opened my eyes to see her smiling sadly at me, the green chakra slowly dissipating from her hands.

Yasuko had learned of the consequences of my Sharingan long ago. As soon as she did, she began to train in medical ninjutsu, with the help of the scrolls Haruka had left behind. With her training, she was able to slow down the effects of overusing my Sharingan, but her ninjutsu's becomes less effective as time goes on.

I gingerly pulled Yasuko up into my arms, seating her on my lap. She buried her face into the crook of my neck as we eased into a comfortable position. We sat in silence, enjoying the rare moment of peace and each other's company.

The silence broke as my ring heated on my finger notifying my summoning. I sighed and lifted Yasuko off, telling her to play with Sasori for the time being.

Although appearance may oppose it, Sasori was a living puppet. He had used a jutsu to give himself an immortal body. Sasori has greyish brown eyes and short, mousy red hair. He'd usually seen with an unreadable expression, but for a puppet, it was unusually soft around Yasuko.

I watched as she ran out of the room and out of my line of sight. Smiling slightly, I trudged down to Pein's office. I knocked and entered after hearing a muffled "enter." I bowed towards Pein before a groan caught my attention.

I kept my expression blank but internally smirked as I straightened myself. In the corner of the room laid Hidan. His body was chopped in pieces and lying in a pool of blood. I smelled a hint of lemon and alcohol in the air and assumed Pein had poured some on him. Hidan's lucky that he's a needed member and immortal, or he would have been dead the second he touched Yasuko.

I ignored his yells and turned my attention to the other occupant of the room who now donned a bump on his head. Deidara's head was down as he awaited his orders.

"Deidara, you have your orders. Until further notice, you will be taking up bounty hunts to recover the costs of the damages on the living room. Dismissed." Pein commanded. Deidara nodded and bowed before exiting the office.

A knock sounded, and I nodded to Kisame as he entered.

Hoshigaki Kisame was a tall shinobi, easily being the tallest member of the Akatsuki with distinctive shark-like appearance and blue hair styled like a shark fin. He was an S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen. He donned the standard Akatsuki cloak and a brown sash across his front and back to hold his sword Samehada in place.

Kisame nodded as we faced Pein awaiting our orders.

"Your mission is to steal the Scroll of Clans from Konohagakure. It contains information about different clans and basic information on their jutsus and Kekkei Genkai. Being seen is not an option, and any information on the Akatsuki is classified. The details are in the mission scroll. Yasuko will be going with you." Pein ordered.

My eyes widened a fraction at this. Yasuko has been on missions before, but only bounty hunts and information gathering, even then, we make sure she's not seen and won't be a confrontation. But this is an infiltration mission. The chances of being seen are much higher.

"Leader-sama…" I began to protest.

"Itachi," Pein interrupted, "You will take Yasuko on this mission. She is a child, but this will make her stronger. She is to observe only. If confronted she is to fight back only when attacked. If this happens, Yasuko is only to use jutsus from two nature affinities, either from her main chakra natures. If needed she will only use her fully matured Sharingan. Are we clear?"

I nodded reluctantly, knowing I could not argue.

"Hai, Leader-sama!"

We bowed and went our separate ways to prepare for the mission. Entering my room, I saw Yasuko sitting by the desk reading some scrolls. I glanced over her shoulder and read off the report she was writing and figured she was writing an analysis report on a Clan in the Mist Village. Her intelligence never ceased to amaze me. She had analyzed the Kekkei Genkai, Jutsus, and fighting styles of the clan from other scrolls and was able to find weaknesses and write battle strategies against them.

Yasuko was very wise and intelligent for her age. She observed and gained information, ran battle simulations before pinpointing a plan that was most effective, something she had obtained from Haruka. She was always the more observant out of the two of us.

Yasuko nod to herself before rearranging the scrolls back into a neat pile and rolling up her report as well. Turning in her chair, she jumped when she saw me.

"Papa! I'm sorry, I did not see you there." Yasuko apologized, bowing her head a bit.

I chuckled a bit. Yasuko was always a polite child, very much like her mother.

"It's fine, Yasuko." Yasuko nodded slowly, sliding out of the chair, the scroll in her hands.

"Yasuko, why are you here? I thought you were playing with Sasori?" I asked making my way to the closet.

"I was going to help Sasori-nii with his puppets," She started, sitting on the edge of the bed, "But he said he had a mission with Deidara-nii. He said something about bounty hunting. So I came here and finished the analysis report I was working on."

I nodded, recalling the Deidara's punishment. Taking out two summoning scrolls, I began to pack for the mission. Seeing this, Yasuko stared at me sadly.

"Do you have another mission, Papa?" Yasuko asked.

"I do, my little Hime." Seeing the frown on her face, I continued, "Leader-sama requested you to come on this mission. It will take three days to get there and back, but the mission will take another day." I explained.

Yasuko brightened and began to help me pack up our essentials. I grabbed my katana and weapon pouches, strapping them on. I wrapped one around Yasuko's waist before strapping a summoning scroll and her katana horizontally above the pouch.

Checking off our things, I grabbed one summoning scroll, placing it in one of my pouches and the other in Yasuko's. Grabbing my coat, I helped Yasuko's with hers. Her cloak was similar to the rest except hers had a hood. As I zipped up the cloak, I brushed my fingers through my daughter's hair.

"Yasuko, I want you to be careful on this mission. It is an infiltration mission, and we are most likely to be confronted. When that happens, I want you to stay hidden. If attacked you are only to use your fully matured Sharingan and jutsus from one or two chakra affinities, either from your main natures. Under no condition are you to use anything else on this mission. Do you understand?" I said in all seriousness.

Hearing my tone, Yasuko nodded. I smiled softly and tapped her forehead with my index and middle finger. "Good girl," I whispered.

Taking her hand in mine, we made our way to Pein's office. Nearing our destination, Yasuko swiftly made her way inside. I followed at a more leisurely pace and saw her standing in front of Pein. A small, almost unnoticeable smile on his lips as he read off the scroll Yasuko was working on earlier.

"You truly are a prodigy, Yasuko." Pein stood to ruffle her hair, "Stay safe on this mission, got it?"

Yasuko smiled, wrapping her arms around Pein's waist. "I will be fine, Pein-Oji. I am a strong kunoichi." Pein nodded, hugging her before pushing her towards me.

"Dismissed. I want you both back in four days." Pein ordered.

We both nodded and met up with Kisame at the base entrance. Yasuko turned around emitting a low whistle to echo around the base. In seconds, a white blur pounced on Yasuko. She giggled as a sloppy tongue came in contact with her cheek.

"Ru-kun, please stop, we have a mission." Yasuko giggled.

The white tiger did as asked and sat beside her as she sat up and patted the cub. Ru-kun, as Yasuko dubbed him, was a white tiger cub that she had come across a year ago. Of course with her persistent and stubborn attitude along with some tears, she was able to convince Pein to keep him. All in all, the two became best friends and are now inseparable. Ru was even trained to be similar to that of a ninja hound. He had grown just above Yasuko's waist and was strong enough to carry her on his back.

Making eye contact, Ru nodded, bending his hind legs down, allowing Yasuko to slip on his back. I smiled at how close the two have become. Sliding on our straw hats and Yasuko's hood, Kisame opened the base entrance, beginning our journey to Konoha.

**Time Skip – Two Days  
Yasuko's POV**

I had my arms wrapped around Ru's neck as we leaped from tree to tree alongside Kisame and Papa as we tried to shake the pursuers off our tail. I closed my eyes and sensed for any chakra signatures.

_'There!' _

"Papa," I called. Seeing the nod, I continued, "Eight chakra signatures incoming a kilometre south and another eight from the west. Eight Chūnin, four Jōnin, and four ANBU." Papa nodded and switched his course of direction, Ru following behind. Taking me off Ru's back, Papa placed me on the sturdy branch.

"Yasuko, stay here and watch. Ru, take care of her for me." Papa ordered.

Ru and I nodded in understanding as he bounded off. Twelve ninjas surrounded Papa and Kisame. My eyes narrowed seeing two Jōnin and ANBU missing. Feeling a presence behind me, I dived out of my hiding place, slipping into a defensive form as I slid my katana out of its sheath. Feeling vibrations, I jumped in time to avoid the hand of the ninja who emerged from the ground. I landed on a tree branch and intercepted a kunai, slashing at the shinobi.

Dodging more kunai I narrowed my eyes, being surrounded by three ninjas, two Jōnin and an ANBU. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ru facing off against an ANBU and his summoning animals. I blocked and evaded the incoming attacks, my concentration breaking at the sound of a painful roar. I swiftly turned to see my partner fall on his side painfully.

"RU-KUN!"

The ANBU took this distraction as the chance to knock me out. I gasped, my eyes meeting the deep blues of my friend. I gritted my teeth, dropping my katana as I fell to my knees. Before blacking out, I felt myself land in someone's arms before the shouting began.

_'Gomen ne Papa… I failed you.' _

Then darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Here's the update as promised! It's 1:37 AM and I got bored. Remember to review and PM if you got any questions, though I can't promise to answer them all or that would ruin the surprises I have. Thanks to **fanofthisfiction **for their support and being my first review! Thank you everyone for the follows and favourites as well. Hope you all enjoy.**** Till next week you beautiful people!**

**n1ghtdr34m3r**

**Updated: 19/02/23**

* * *

**Next on Finding My Way**

**"Have you identified the member?"**

**"Hokage-sama… She appears no older than eight years old."**

**"IBIKI, STOP!" **

**"My name is Yasuko."**

**"UCHIHA ITACHI IS YOUR DAD!" **

**[ Chapter 2: Konoha ]**


	3. Konoha

**Previously on ****Finding My Way**

**"****Yasuko, stay here." **

**"****RU-KUN!" **

**_'_****_Gomen ne Papa… I failed you.' _**

**Now [Chapter 2: Konoha]**

* * *

**Hokage's POV **

I sighed as I sat behind my desk, piles of paperwork stacked in front of me. I took my pipe from my mouth and puffed out a small cloud of smoke. As I read off a mission report, an ANBU transported himself into my office, kneeling before me. Pushing chakra into a privacy seal on my desk, I nodded, and the ANBU stood, clearing his throat.

"Hokage-sama, we have confirmed the infiltrators to be part of the Akatsuki," I straightened, this fact piquing my interest, "Eight Chūnin, four Jōnin, and four ANBU including myself tailed them before we engaged in battle. As a result, we were able to capture one of the three Akatsuki members. The kunoichi is in the torture and interrogation building under interrogation by Morino Ibiki."

I smoked on my pipe in thought. From the information gathered, the Akatsuki was an organization of S Rank criminals who have grouped together for unknown reasons. They were said to be extremely impressive shinobi who should not be engaged in battle. From the reports, the Akatsuki was said to have been all male members, so hearings of a female member were surprising.

"Have you identified the member, Tanuki?" I asked the ANBU.

Behind his mask, I knew this specific shinobi was Shiranui Genma who had been called onto ANBU duty with the recent Akatsuki sightings. Although all members of the ANBU black ops wore the same uniform, they each have their own distinct mask. Genma's was a white, raccoon dog mask with eccentric red designs on the cheeks and three vertical lines on the forehead.

"No, sir. The Akatsuki member has refused to give any information on herself or the organization." Tanuki reported.

"Hm… Ibiki should be able to acquire information soon. Is there anything else I should be informed of, Tanuki?" I inquired.

"Well Hokage-sama," Genma was hesitant, which was strange as ANBU are experts at keeping their emotions in check, "She appears no older than eight years old."

My pipe fell, as I digested the information. I stood up immediately and transported both myself and Takeshi to the torture and interrogation building. I ran through the halls towards the interrogation cells. I stopped when I saw a shinobi with long blond hair standing in front of a call with a pitiful expression.

"Inoichi, where is the Akatsuki member?" I asked quickly.

Inoichi was one of the members of the Interrogation unit and was the head of the Yamanaka Clan. The clan specializes in mind-centred techniques, making them perfect for collecting and relaying information. Inoichi wore his long blond hair spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail. He had blue-green eyes and robust facial features. He wore the standard outfit of the Konoha Interrogation Unit, complete with a long black overcoat.

"Hokage-sama, she is currently being interrogated in this cell," Inoichi stated as he pointed to the cell in front of him. "Ibiki has not obtained any information about the Akatsuki member or of the organization."

My eyes widened when I opened the cell. Cabinets were unlocked displaying poisons and weapons, a cart was standing by the side carrying an assortment of torture devices, but what caught my attention was the child tied up in a chair in the centre of the room, chakra seals bounded her neck, wrists, and ankles. Her long raven hair was dishevelled; wounds, gashes, and bruises masked her pale skin. Despite the damages, there was no sign of struggle or pain on her face.

Both Genma and Inoichi gasped behind me. Ibiki stood in front of the girl holding a kunai, ready to stab her.

"IBIKI, STOP!" I ordered.

Ibiki stopped; the kunai only a centimetre away from the child's face. She didn't flinch as she glanced at me. My breath hitched when my eyes met hers. No words could describe the pain those eyes held. Her silver and gold flaked onyx eyes held all the pain and suffering her face would not express.

I made my way to the girl and removed her bindings and seals. The girl slumped forward as I caught her in my arms. Her breathing was hard as she took gulps of air, trying to regulate her heart rate.

"A-arigatō…" The child hoarsely whispered as she fell unconscious.

Seeing her state, I laid the girl on the ground moving aside for Inoichi and Genma to attend to the girl's wounds. But before they could, a golden like aura surrounded the girl. We watched as each injury began to heal itself instantly. Ibiki, Inoichi, Genma and I stared in awe at the phenomenon that was happening in front of us. As the glow faded away, we saw no injuries on the girl. Genma was the first to snap into action and lifted the girl into his arms. He turned towards me, awaiting further orders.

"Genma, take the girl to the hospital and keep watch on her until she awakens. Report to me when she does." I ordered.

Genma nodded and transported to the hospital with the child in his arms. I turned to the two interrogation members and told them to watch over the girl as well and to report to me about her condition now and then. They nodded and proceeded with their orders.

I sighed and walked out of the building and onto the streets of my beloved village. Villager and ninja alike greeted at me as they passed. I smiled and waved back as I thought of what has occurred. That girl went through a scarring experience at such a young age. Grown men would have yielded instantly and given information that was needed, but this girl didn't. She endured the torture and showed no pain as not to satisfy Ibiki.

I sighed and walked back to the Hokage tower to complete my unfinished paperwork. Hopefully, the child will wake soon.

* * *

**Yasuko's POV**

Pain.

That's all I felt as I floated in the darkness.

_'__It hurts. I want Papa, Nii-san's, Oji-san's, and Oba-san. I want to go back home. Papa…' _

I winced as I forced my eyes open only to be blinded by bright lights. I blinked, staring up at the white ceiling before sitting up. I bit my lip as a jolt of pain came from my abdomen where the interrogator stabbed me with a poisoned kunai. Placing a hand on my wound, I let green chakra envelope my hand. Closing my eyes, I assessed myself.

_'__All flesh wounds healed, some poison has been left in my system but not enough to kill me, muscle strain, low chakra, but everything else seems to be fine. I should be okay after a day of rest and no strenuous activities.'_

Opening my eyes, I let the green chakra dispel, mentally reminding myself not to use any chakra today to restore my chakra reservoirs. I took note of my surroundings, realizing that I must be in Konoha's hospital. I sighed having never liked hospitals; they were always so dull and depressing.

I tensed as I felt a chakra signature coming towards my room. From the chakra, I could tell this person was a shinobi and an ANBU. The door opened revealing the ANBU member before we fell into a silent staring match. He wore the standard uniform and a raccoon dog mask. The only thing I could differentiate the ANBU from others was his light hazel eyes and his brown hair pulled back into a small bun.

"You're awake. I shall inform the Hokage. Do not attempt to escape; we have other ninja watching you. The Hokage will be coming to speak to you later on." The ANBU informed me.

I warily nodded as I pressed back against the pillows. The ANBU left, leaving me to the stillness of the room. I gazed down at my hands as I sought to recall whom Hokage was. If I remember correctly, Konoha was under the command of the Third Hokage, after the Yondiame Hokage died in battle during the Nine-Tail's attack. I'm sure the Third descended from the Sarutobi Clan.

I glanced up when I heard the door open again. I stared at the old man as he took a seat by my bed. He was a light-skinned man of below average stature with grey hair. As Hokage, he wore the official uniform, consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red-full length kimono that was tied using a white sash. A pipe was placed in his mouth as he dragged out small clouds of smoke.

"It is rude to smoke in the presence of a patient much less a child. It is also against the rules to smoke in the hospital, Hokage-sama." I reprimanded before I could think. My eyes widened as I covered my mouth from the outburst, blood rushing to my cheeks.

The Hokage blinked at me before letting out a gruff laugh. I looked down, fiddling with the sheets on my lap in distress. I blinked when I felt something place itself on my head and looked up in surprise and watched the smiling man in front of me. I fiddled with the Hokage's hat he had put on my head and stared at him curiously, the pipe now gone as he stood in front of me.

"My apologies young lady. My name is Sautobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage of Konoha. What is your name?" The Hokage asked.

I bit my lip and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Seeing this the old man smiled as he took back the hat he had placed on my head. "Child, it is alright. We will not harm you."

I hesitated before whispering. "Yasuko."

"Hmm?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Yasuko, Hokage-sama," I spoke up as I fiddled with my hands.

He smiled at me as he gently took the hat off my head. "What a fitting name for a child like you. If you are okay, would it be alright to continue this conversation in my office?"

I agreed and swung my legs off the bed. I slowly got up, testing my balance. Seeing no problems, I took a couple of steps forward and nodded, deeming myself okay for a short walk. I grabbed my clothes that lay at the foot of my bed and changed in the washroom. Once done, I checked my appearance in the full-length mirror.

I had slipped on the clothes that I wore for training and missions. The outfit consisted of a black, short-sleeved top, with a hoodie, a white tank top underneath, white shorts that stopped a few inches above my knees, black arm warmers with white lining, bandages covering my calves, black ninja sandals, and a black mask hanging loosely around my neck. I had bandages around my right upper and lower left thighs, where I'd usually have my weapons pouches tied.

I pouted, remembering the ninja had confiscated my katana, scrolls and weapons. Hopefully, I'll be able to get them back. My frown deepened as I remembered my young tiger friend.

_'__Ru-kun… Please be okay.' _

Grabbing a red ribbon from my pocket, I tied my hair in a low ponytail and brushed my bangs a bit, making sure they didn't get in the way. A sad smile appeared on my face as I reached out for my reflection. With my hair like this, I looked a lot like Papa, especially with all my dark clothes. The only thing missing was the lines he had near his nose.

I smiled before stepping out of the washroom. The Hokage stared at me in surprise before composing himself, taking my hand in his.

"You look much like someone I once knew in that outfit and hair. The only difference is that you're a girl and he was a boy." I smiled slightly, immediately knowing he was talking about my father.

As we made our way to his office, I glanced around the village curiously. I saw many villagers smile and wave at me. I smiled politely and gave a short wave as well. I gasped in surprise as a small body collided with my own. I fell on my bottom, the lithe frame on top of me groaning. I blinked as I picked up the girl making sure she wasn't injured.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The little girl nodded.

"Thank you Onee-chan! Sorry for bumping into you." She smiled brightly.

I smiled at her and stood up, patting her bright orange hair gently. I felt a sudden attachment to the girl, which confused me. There was just something that gave me the need to protect her.

"It is okay," I reassured her, "You should go back to your mother. She must be worried, but before you leave, I have something to give you."

Taking a clear stone out of my pocket, I placed it on a chain and carefully added my chakra into the rock. Soon the clear stone turned red, the metal chain wrapping itself around it, tinting into a gold shade. The metal knotted on the top before I slipped it onto a leather cord. The stone itself now had a small light flickering from within, as if a fire blazed inside. I wouldn't usually give this to someone I had just met, but I felt that I would be seeing her more often.

"This is a chakra stone. If you are in trouble or need me, use this to call me. All you have to do is think of me while focusing on the stone, and say 'Hono' meaning blaze. Once you say that, I will be there. My name is Yasuko by the way." I explained.

The girl's eyes sparkled as she took the necklace in her hands. "Wow, thank you Yasu-nee! I'm Amarante Kasai! Mama said it means fire flower that never fades."

"Kasai huh? Then this necklace will suit you well."

Kasai nodded and waved goodbye as she ran to her mother. I motioned back, a small smile on my face. A cough from behind caused me to blink in surprise as I turned to see the Hokage waiting for me.

"G-gomen'nasai Hokage-sama, for making you wait." I blushed as I bowed to him.

The Hokage chuckled and waved it off. He led me towards the Hokage building, holding my hand as we climbed the stairs to his office. The Hokage opened the door, pulling me alongside him. Upon entering, we came face to face with many ninjas. I blushed at the attention and hid behind the Hokage. I heard him chuckle as he glanced over his shoulder to look at me. Taking a seat at his desk, the Hokage lifted me to sit on his counter. I stared at him questionably.

"Now little one, please tell us about yourself and why you were with the Akatsuki." The Hokage said.

Gasps and whispers erupted from around the room.

"May I ask where my weapons and scrolls are?" I inquired.

"Oi brat, don't talk to the Hokage like that." I winced, bowing my head, muttering a small apology.

The Hokage frowned as he patted my head. "Child, it is fine, your weapons and scrolls are safe. You shall be given them back once you have answered our questions and we deem you safe for the village."

I nodded but spoke up hesitantly, "I had a white tiger companion with me when your men attacked us. Is he safe?"

"So this little guy is yours huh?" I turned. My eyes brightened when I caught sight of a familiar tiger.

"Ru-kun!" I smiled as I jumped off the desk, wrapping around my tiger as he climbed into my open arms. Ru happily purred as he placed a paw on my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek. I smiled contently, burying my face in his fur. I remained on my knees and stared up at the lady.

The lady had an animalistic appearance, with her long, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated teeth and nails. Markings were under her eyes, her lips covered in a dark shade of lipstick. She wore the standard Konoha nin outfit, consisting of a flak jacket. A black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. From the fang markings on her cheeks, I gathered that she was from the Inuzuka Clan.

"Thank you for taking care of my friend, Inuzuka-san." I bowed, thanking her sincerely.

She stared at me stunned before her eyes softened. "No problem kid." She spoke softly.

"He is a very stubborn one." The Hokage chuckled, "He growled whenever we were in the same room and wouldn't let us treat his wounds until we mentioned you. He truly is a loyal companion."

I smiled, nodding.

"Since his condition is known, will you answer our questions?" The Hokage questioned.

I bit my lip hesitantly, but I nodded nonetheless. "Then, what is your full name and what is the reason you were with the Akatsuki?"

"My Papa is part of the Akatsuki," I answered briefly.

"What kind of father brings their kid into a criminal organization?" I heard one of the ninja question, anger in his voice.

I winced slightly, wrapping my arms tighter around Ru. Feeling my throat tighten at the accusation, I spoke up for my Papa. "Papa told me that Mama passed when I was born. He said her body was too weak during my birth. He could not trust me with anyone, so he brought me with him. I was safe, and I grew with love. They are not all bad," I muttered loud enough for them to hear, "Just misunderstood. They are my family."

Silence filled the room as the ninja stared at me. I felt uncomfortable under their gaze and buried my face into Ru's neck. Sensing this, Ru growled at the crowd warningly, causing the Hokage to clear his throat.

"Who is your father, Yasuko?" The Hokage asked.

I hesitated before I spoke. "Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi is my father."

Pause.

"UCHIHA ITACHI IS YOUR DAD?!"

I winced at the volume shaking at the change of aura in the room; anger, sadness, distrust, disgust, and pity waved off the ninja. A tear escaped me at the emotions knowing that these feelings came with the knowledge of my father being a known S-Rank rouge of Konoha.

"Yasuko…. How is Itachi your father?" The Hokage questioned, his voice now serious.

"Papa…. Papa and Mama were both of the Uchiha Clan. They grew up together and eventually fell in love," I began, "Four years before the massacre, I was born. Mama died, and in secret Papa raised me under the alias of being the daughter of a distant aunt. During the massacre, Papa hid me away before we escaped to the Akatsuki."

The Hokage hummed, nodding his head as he took a puff from his pipe. "Are you willing to give any information on the Akatsuki, Yasuko?"

I didn't even hesitate to disagree. The Hokage and many of the ninja were surprised at the lack of thought but faltered seeing the determination in my eyes. I straightened myself as I spoke.

"I am sorry, but I must kindly decline that request. The Akatsuki may be a criminal organization, but they still raised me for half of my life. They have killed, but they gave me love. I love them as much as they love me. They grew to become my family." I smiled, "You may use me as ransom, torture me, even kill me, but I will never betray those I love."

Shock echoed around the room, but my gaze firmly remained on the Hokage, awaiting his final order.

"Such loyalty in one so young," The Hokage said with soft eyes, "Are you sure that that is your final decision?"

I nodded confidently, Ru following my actions.

"Then I have a proposition for you." I raised an eyebrow, "We won't send you back to the interrogation chamber, keep you in a cell, use you as ransom, or kill you… if you take residence here in Konoha and become a ninja."

My eyes widened. I had always wished to be an official ninja to protect my village, and it's people. I had always wanted to be able to see Konoha, serving the village like my Mama and Papa once had. My lips quivered at the thought of accomplishing my dream of being just like my Mama and Papa.

"W-why?" I whispered. The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so willing to accept me into your village when I could so easily escape after you have let your guard down? Why accept someone who can contact an S-Rank criminal organization? Why accept a child who could be the reason behind an attack on your village?" At this point tears of doubt began to rain down my cheeks, "Why would you accept the daughter of a murderer?"

I could not hold back the tears that have been building up in me. For years, I had seen mothers pulling their children away from me in Amegakure. Despite the other members trying to stop any gossip from spreading, I would hear the whispers and feel the nervous stares on my form as if with one wrong move, I would kill them. My father was after all the man who had murdered his family in cold blood. The only thing that heard was my hiccups and sniffles as I wiped away the tears, trying to hold in a sob.

I flinched as a hand placed itself on my shoulder. I nervously glanced over my shoulder, my onyx eyes meeting warm, pupil-less brown ones. I loosened my grip on Ru, enough for the woman to pull me into her arms. My eyes widened at a faint but familiar scent. Fear filled me before I felt the comforting aura around the woman. I slowly relaxed, my eyes drooping as I wrapped my arms around the woman.

"We accept you for we see you as you — not your father. You are a child, and we are willing to give you the chance to live the life of a regular child. To grow up in a village with love and friends, train to protect your loved ones, attend the Academy, everything you cannot do with the Akatsuki. Now gaki, are you willing to accept the request?" I bit my lip and glanced at Ru who made his way to me, rubbing his head into my side in reassurance.

Feeling a sudden calm surround me, I brushed away the tears and smiled softly at the Hokage and woman in front of me.

"Am I truly allowed to stay?" I whispered.

The Hokage smiled, "Of course. You are a child, and we are willing to give you a chance. Of course, you will have to follow certain rules for the time being."

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt before nodding.

"With your permission Hokage-sama, I would like to take residence here in Konoha."

The woman and the Hokage smiled at me. The Hokage called one of the shinobi to come forward, and in response, a tall man walked out of the crowd and bowed.

The well-built man had high cheekbones, thick eyebrows and a black bowl cut hairstyle; he donned a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket. His forehead protector was on a red cloth and worn around his waist like a belt.

"Gai, go and retrieve…"

* * *

**I'd appreciate some contructive critisism. Hope you enjoyed and see ya next week~**

**Updated: 19/03/02**

* * *

**Next time on ****Finding My Way**

**"****He was a dear friend of mine."**

**"****We have met before, Kakashi-Oji." **

_**'****Welcome to your new home, Yasuko.'**_

**[ Chapter 3: New Home, New People ]**


	4. New Home, Old Face

**Previously on ****Finding My Way**

**"****Have you identified the member?" **

**"****She's only 8-years-old." **

**"****IBIKI, STOP!" **

**"****A-arigato…" **

**"****ITACHI'S YOUR FATHER!?" **

**Now [Chapter 3: New Home, Old Face]**

* * *

**Yasuko's POV **

"Gai, go and retrieve Hatake Kakashi. He is late for the meeting again." Hokage-sama instructed in an exasperated tone.

Gai nodded and transported away. I nervously played with Ru, aware of all the eyes watching me.

**3rd Person's POV**

Mitarashi Anko stared at the young girl with soft eyes. She understood what the girl was going through, being judged by the acts of others. Was it their fault that someone they looked up to and cared for had taken a dark path? Does that give people the reason to expect them to be evil and follow in their footsteps?

Anko sighed seeing the uneasiness in the girl's form. Walking forward, she smiled and crouched down to the girl's height.

"Hey kid, you need to relax," Anko reassured, "We aren't going to hurt you?"

Yasuko stared at the woman who comforted her. Despite the kind act and clear understanding of her feelings, Yasuko knew that as a ninja she must always be wary of whom to trust. "The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool (1)." Yasuko mumbled to many shinobis' surprise, "As shinobi, we must learn to see through the deception. I do not know your motives. You have accepted me into your village, but that does not mean I should trust you nor for you to trust me."

Anko nodded in understanding. "Then why don't we get to know each other," Seeing the doubt in the girl's eyes, she continued, "I'll go first."

Yasuko nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around Ru. "Alright."

"My name is Mitarashi Anko, and I am a tokubetsu jōnin of Konohagakure along with being a member of the Torture and Interrogation unit. I like dango, sweet bean soup, blood and training. Spicy food, pink and girly things, in general, are avoided. I conduct tea ceremonies as a hobby along with sharpening and polishing my weapons. I wish to one day fight against my former sensei and bring him to justice using his jutsus against him." Anko introduced.

Yasuko nodded a flash of understanding appearing in her eyes before disappearing as Anko declared her wish. Seeing the reassuring look in her eyes, Yasuko spoke up, finding no harm in talking about herself.

"My name is Uchiha Yasuko," She started, "I like dango, tea, Ru-kun, Papa, Mama, and the rest of the Akatsuki along with swords, flowers and learning new ninjutsu and sealing techniques. I dislike spicy food, killing-" This caused many of the ninja to stare at the girl questionably.

"-and seeing my loved ones hurt. I fold origami, cook, arrange flowers, and sketch for my hobbies. Sometimes I sing and dance too. My dream is to become a kunoichi like Mama and bring peace to the Five Great Nations."

The shinobi paused in the conversations to hear the girl's introduction. Many were shocked as they realized that this girl had killed before, but it was a surprise to listen to her dream. Anko stared at the girl in front of her, slowly reaching out to pat her head, a small smile on her face.

"You truly live up to your name, Yasuko," Anko mumbled.

Yasuko blushed and turned away as she remembered her father explaining the reason she was named Yasuko. She felt great joy having a name derived from her parents greatest ambition. Peace.

The thought of her father saddened her causing Ru to lick her cheek to comfort her. Anko stared at the strange interaction before asking something that's been bothering her.

"Yasuko?"

The young Uchiha met her eyes before addressing her. "Hai, Mitarashi-san?"

"Just call me Anko." "Anko…-san?" Anko shrugged seeing as this was, as far the polite girl would go. "That's fine. But I was just wondering, we know your dad's Itachi, but who's your mom?"

This question caught the attention of many as they turned their gaze to the shy Uchiha. It was something that many wanted to know as the girl didn't act like regular Uchiha. Instead of the emotionless, aloof aura, the girl wore her heart on her sleeve and was much too pure and held no hatred in her being despite having been raised by the Akatsuki for most of her life.

"I never met Mama," Yasuko whispered, "But Papa talked about her a lot, saying I took after her personality. Papa said they were childhood friends along with his older cousin Shisui-oji. He told me that she was very kind and gave out flowers with various meanings to brighten people's days or to comfort them. Papa showed me pictures, and she was, and I wish I could have met her. Mama's name was Haruka."

Realization flashed across their faces at the name of Yasuko's mother. Inoichi smiled as he remembered the young girl who often visited his wife's flower shop, buying and giving out flowers to comfort others or to make them laugh.

"I see now," Inoichi muttered as he gazed at the Uchiha girl, a vision of another taking her place for a second, "She inherited her father's appearance, but adopted Hanakotoba Hime's personality."

Those who have met Haruka smiled as they reminisced the memories of the young girl who had comforted them in some way. Due to her acts of kindness and comforting others by presenting them with flowers, she entitled the nickname, Hanakotoba Hime. With the new information, everyone began to see Yasuko in a new light.

"But wow… I didn't think Itachi and Haruka were going out." Asuma smirked as he recalled the two denying their feelings for each other when they were genin.

"We all know the two loved each other," Inuzuka Tsume muttered, "I just never expected them to have a kid, much less when they were fourteen. I always thought the Uchiha boy was too self-absorbed in his duty as a shinobi to go out with girls. Then again this is Haruka we're talking about."

Many nodded their heads in agreement and chuckled as they thought of the times Haruka could be so stubborn.

Seeing the relaxed form of the lone Uchiha female, Tsume walked forward and crouched down beside Anko, who now sat crossed legged, playing with the tiger's ears. "Hey pup," Tsume said carefully, "My name is Inuzuka Tsume, the current clan head." Yasuko nodded in acknowledgment as she stared at the woman carefully. "Since we know who you are, can we get the name of your friend here?"

Yasuko nodded before running her fingers through Ru's hair. "This is my friend and partner Ru-kun."

"Is it short for something?" Tsume asked curiously.

"It is short for Mamoru," Yasuko muttered.

Tsume smiled in understanding. "That certainly does suit him, Mamoru meaning protector. Is there a reason for naming him that?"

Yasuko tensed before relaxing, which did not go unnoticed by the ninja. "Mamoru was the name of a dear friend of mine," Yasuko spoke softly, her eyes glazed, as she lost herself in thought.

The ninja stared at her sadly, knowing that despite her kind persona, she had already experienced the horrors of the shinobi world.

Tsume frowned before switching the topic. "Yasuko, you called me by my clan name despite me not introducing myself. How did you know?"

Yasuko smiled as she stood up, placing a hand atop Ru's head. "Your markings gave you away," Yasuko explained as she pointed to her cheeks, "Each clan has their unique characteristics, like how my clan has dark hair and onyx eyes and the man in the corner with dark hair and lavender eyes is part of the Hyūga Clan.

The Konoha Nin couldn't help but be in awe of the girl's knowledge. Though these characteristics were evident, a child her age would usually overlook the fact that it could be part of a clan trait.

_'__She certainly is an interesting girl.' _

**Yasuko's POV **

I turned my attention to the door, blinking as a felt a familiar chakra. All conversations stopped as Gai came in with an unidentified shinobi. He was a relatively tall shinobi with fair skin. He had gravity-defying silver hair and a dark-coloured eye. His posture was lazy, but his tense shoulders and silent steps showed he was on guard.

The man wore the standard attire of a shinobi and wore metal-plated gloves and a mask which obscured the lower half of his face, only revealing his right eye. His forehead protector was worn on a simple blue band, tilted to cover his left eye.

I tilted my head as facts ran through my mind.

_'__Hatake Kakashi, also known as _**_Kakashi of the Sharingan_**_ or _**_the_** **_Copy Ninja_**_ in the bingo books; son of Hatake Sakumo, or _**_Konoha's White Fang_**_. His mother died when he was young leading his father into a state of depression. After his father fell into disgrace after prioritizing his teammates rather than the mission, he took his own life. Namikaze Minato or the _**_Yellow Flash_**_ led the team that Kakashi was assigned. He teamed with Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito.' _

I hummed under my breath. If I remember correctly, I sealed all my gathered information on other ninjas in a summoning scroll. Maybe it is in one of the storage scrolls Papa had strapped onto me before we left for the mission. I never did check what he placed in them.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he saw me before addressing the Hokage.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"I summoned you to this meeting two hours ago, Kakashi," Hokage-sama sighed.

I blinked at this as I stared at the man. For someone with an impressive portfolio of mission completions, along with being a former ANBU captain, it's strange how he has a flaw of being late so often.

"Gomen," Kakashi rubbed the nape of his neck, "I got lost on the path of life."

"You need to come up with better excuses Kakashi. You've used that one over a million times now."

Kakashi laughed nervously before glancing my way. Seeing this, the Hokage introduced me. "Kakashi, this child is Uchiha Yasuko."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha?" Hokage-sama nodded. "Hai. She is Itachi's daughter and was the captured Akatsuki member. Under certain conditions, she shall be taking residence here in Konoha, along with attending to Academy to become a kunoichi of the village."

Kakashi nodded. "Is there a certain reason why I, in particular, was summoned?"

"You shall be Yasuko's guardian while she takes residence her in Konoha. For safety precaution, she shall be living with you. Is that fine Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded in agreement before bending down my height. "Nice to meet you, Yasuko. As you know, my name is Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi is fine."

"I know. We have met before, Kakashi-oji." I mumbled, before blushing at the suffix and bowing. "Gomen'nasai."

Kakashi blinked before motioning me to calm me down. "It's fine Yasuko. I like that much better."

The Hokage stared at me questionably before signalling someone. Feeling a gentle hand on my arm, I looked up, meeting the red eyes of a beautiful kunoichi. I blinked as sudden drowsiness consumed me. I yawned, leaning against the woman as I kept eye contact.

"Are? Why do I feel…." I blinked as it came to me. My vision blurred as my eyes began to flutter shut. "Gen…jutsu?" I mumbled before the darkness consumed me. The last thing I could remember was warm arms lifting me and the growl of Ru.

**Kakashi's POV **

We watched as the young Uchiha fell into Kurenai's arms. Anko held down the tiger as he growled warningly at Kurenai who had gently picked up the girl into her arms. I saw Kurenai's eyes softened as Yasuko snuggled closer to her.

"Kakashi, do you know what Yasuko meant when she said that you'd met before?" Hokage-sama asked.

"Not that I could re-" I paused as I recalled a memory.

**_Flashback _**

**_I sighed as I walked into the Uchiha compound reading my Icha Icha Paradise book. Glancing around I checked the address written on the sheet before making my way through the houses. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. _**

**_'_****_Why did I agree to this again?' _**

**_I looked up when I came across the address. The house was a small one-story house. It seemed cozy and only fit about two people. Walking up to the door, I gently knocked against the wood, waiting for a response. Receiving none, I raised an eyebrow and rechecked the address. _**

**_'_****_I'm sure this is the right house. Maybe Itachi wrote it wrong.'_**

**_As I was about to leave, the front door slid open, revealing an exhausted Uchiha Itachi. My eyes widened, as I looked him over. In my entire life of knowing this kid, I have never seen him like this, only seventeen and he already had white hair growing out of his messy hair and had bags under his eyes. Itachi yawned and glanced up at me. _**

**_"_****_Oh, Kakashi-senpai, thank you for coming on such short notice. I hope it wasn't a bother." Itachi yawned. _**

**_"_****_It wasn't a problem Itachi. Now, where's the kid you wanted me to watch?" I asked. _**

**_"_****_She's inside painting." _**

**_I nodded and entered, slipping off my sandals. As I expected, the house was very cozy but didn't have many personal items, which I found strange. There were no pictures, only a couple of decors and furniture. _**

**_I turned my head to the side when I caught sight of movement. Walking towards the room, I came upon a small girl who was painting on a large canvas. I had to admit the child was adorable. She wore a simple blue kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back and a white obi. _**

**_Glancing at the canvas, I blinked at the talent of one so young. For a three-year-old, the kid painted like a pro and flowers she was painting were arranged very professionally. _**

**_"_****_Yasuko, come and greet Kakashi-sempai. He'll be taking care of you for the next two weeks." _**

**_The girl –now known as Yasuko- jumped at the sudden order. _**

**_"_****_Ah!" She dropped her brush as she spun in surprise. Picking it up, she placed it on the easel. "Go-gomen'nasai! I did not mean to be rude. It is a pleasure to meet you Hatake-san. I will be in your care." Yasuko bowed with a flustered blush across her cheeks. _**

**_I couldn't help but chuckle at how flustered she was, causing her rosy cheeks to turn a deep scarlet. But I was surprised by her mannerism. You wouldn't hear such sophisticated words coming from other 3-year-olds. _**

**_"_****_It's fine. You seem pretty deep into that painting. It's nice to meet you kiddo, and please call me Kakashi. We'll be spending a lot of time together from now on, and I'd like to have formalities set aside." I said. _**

**_Yasuko nodded hesitantly, "Then… Kakashi-oji?" _**

**_I nodded and gave her my signature smile. "Even better." _**

**_Turning to Itachi, I gave him the same smile. "No need to worry Itachi, I'll take care of the kid for you. You should head home. You're exhausted, and you need your rest for the two-week mission you're going on tomorrow." _**

**_Itachi hesitated before complying. He walked passed me and kneeled to her height, placing a kiss on her forehead. I blinked in surprise at the Uchiha heir's affection towards the child. Uchiha were not the most expressive of folk, especially Itachi; I had never seen him to loving even towards his brother Sasuke._**

**_"_****_Be good, Yasuko, and don't give Kakashi-sempai and hard time okay? I'll see you tomorrow morning before I leave for my mission." Itachi informed. _**

**_Yasuko smiled and nodded. The next day we waved Itachi off with his ANBU squad, her hand in my own. _**

**_Flashback End_**

I snapped out of the memory when I felt someone shaking and yelling at me. I slapped the offending hands away, checking if Yasuko was still asleep.

"Baka, are you trying to wake Yasuko up?" I asked the green blob of so-called 'youth.'

"Of course not! That would ruin her youthfulness! I was making sure you're okay. You spaced out for a second." Gai said.

I sighed and nodded. "I'm fine. I just remembered where I met Yasuko before."

"So you have met her before," Hokage-sama stated.

I nodded, "Itachi asked me to babysit her when he went on a long-term mission. Everyone else in his family was busy, and at that time, I'm guessing that Yasuko was under the alias of being the daughter of one of his cousins. I accepted seeing no harm, plus Yasuko was very easy to take care of since she was so polite and understood what's wrong and right. When Itachi returned, he would ask me to babysit her when he went on missions. Seeing how good Yasuko was, I had no problems. Now that I think about it, that was his first long-term mission after Haruka died." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"She is extremely polite and stubborn, much like her mother," Hokage-sama said softly.

"Her mom?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, just like her mother, Uchiha Haruka."

My eyes widened at the name of my first student. I couldn't help but chuckle as I now saw the resemblance between Yasuko and my old friend's personality. "I can see where her personality comes from now."

I stood silently with the other Jōnin as we stared at the sleeping child. "So, what will happen to her?" I asked.

The Hokage sighed as he stared at Yasuko. "She has already agreed to take up residence here in Konoha and become one of our ninjas. There's no doubt that the Akatsuki may try and retrieve her. We will place a seal on her that will let us know her location. When the Akatsuki comes, the seal will hopefully lead us to their base. The seal must be redone every two weeks or so. For now, she will live with you Kakashi, as Sasuke has no idea of her existence, and being Itachi's daughter, we have no idea how he will react."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." I bowed before taking Yasuko from Kurenai.

Soon all the ninja were dismissed, some remaining close by to begin their watch on Yasuko. Wrapping an arm around Yasuko, I carried her carefully before placing a cautious hand on her tiger. Seeing no ill intent, I patted his head before transporting us into my house.

Sighing, I walked up the staircase to the guest room, which will now be Yasuko's room. I laid her in the bed and tucked her in like I remember doing when she was much smaller. I smiled under my mask as she snuggled up to her white tiger that had taken refuge at her side. I placed a kiss on her forehead before making my way out.

As I shut off the lights, I glanced at Yasuko before closing the door behind me.

_'__I think I may have gotten too attached. Hopefully, this ends well. But for now, welcome to your new home, Yasuko.'_

* * *

**(1) _"The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool"_ \- Stephan King**

**Honestly, these chapters are pretty boring. I don't really know how to make it interesting. The plot will probably pick up once she meets some of the Konoha Twelve. **

**Updated: 19/03/02**

* * *

**Next time on ****Finding My Way**

**"****I'll show you around the village." **

**"****The name's Nara Shikamaru."**

**"****Shika-nii then?" **

**"****I am sorry Kakashi-oji." **

**_'_****_I wonder… will I meet _****him****_ soon' _**

**[Chapter 4: Colours and Shadows]**


	5. Colours and Shadows

**Previously on ****Finding My Way**

**"It's short for Mamoru."**

**'She certainly is an interesting girl.'**

**"We have met before, Kakashi-Oji." **

**"Gen…jutsu?"**

**_'I think I may have gotten too attached. For now, welcome to your new home, Yasuko.' _**

**Now [Chapter 4: Colours and Shadows]**

* * *

**Yasuko's POV **

I snuggled up into the warmth of my bed before I snapped my eyes open when I didn't feel Papa's presence. I sat up and realized I wasn't in my room or the Akatsuki hideout. I looked around hoping to find some clue where I was. Seeing a window, I carefully slid off the bed and pulled the curtains back. I blinked as the harsh light blinded me before a village came into view. I watched as villagers walked around, doing their daily routines and different ninja run across the buildings. Spotting the monument, I realized where I was.

Konoha.

I remembered how I got here and clenched a fist over my chest as I realized I wouldn't be able to see Papa any time soon. I bit my lip and looked down as Ru came to my side and comforted me. I smiled sadly, wrapping my arms around him as I took deep breaths, wiping away the tears. I held back the tears and chanted my usual mantra to myself when I was feeling down.

_'Heads up, hearts down, steady as we go.' _

I gazed out the window before straightening myself and cautiously exiting the room. Ru walked beside me as I sensed around for any presences. I could detect a familiar chakra source on the floor below me, and two ANBU was watching from a distance. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw a familiar silver-haired man as he rubbed his nape in a confused manner. He looked up as he sensed my presence and gave me an ever-familiar smile.

"Oh, you're up, Yasuko. Did you have a good rest?" Kakashi asked.

I nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality, Kakashi-Oji."

"It's no problem. It would be like old times, right?"

I smiled, realizing he remembered the year we spent together when he was my babysitter. "Yes, just like back then."

Kakashi made his way to another room and motioned me to follow. Nodding, both Ru and I followed behind, and into what I assumed was the living room. He took a seat on the sofa and patted the seat beside him. Understanding, I crawled up onto the couch and made myself comfortable as Ru hopped beside me, placing his chin on my lap. I unconsciously began to run my fingers through his fur causing him to purr.

Kakashi chuckled and joined in, causing Ru's purrs to increase in volume as he rolled onto his back at the attention.

"You two are very close," Kakashi commented.

I smiled, "He is my best friend."

Kakashi smiled. We sat in silence before I remembered my weapons and scrolls. "Ano, Kakashi-oji?"

"Hai, Yasuko?" Kakashi answered as he read his orange book.

"Will I be able to have my weapons and scrolls back?" I asked.

Kakashi blinked before placing his book in one of his weapon pouches. "Oh, that's right." Kakashi stood up, making his way out of the room. When he returned, in his hands were my weapon pouches and scrolls. My eyes lit up, but I remained in my place when I remembered Ru was on my lap napping. He was always grumpy when someone woke him up.

Kakashi made his way back to his place beside me and gave me my weapon pouches, which I instantly checked over, seeing if anything was missing. I mentally checked off all of my weapons and nodded before taking the scrolls. Since Papa was the one to seal everything into it, I had no idea what was in it but decided to unseal and check it later. I frowned a bit when I saw that my katana was not with my weapons and scrolls.

Kakashi chuckled when he saw my expression and summoned my katana out of a scroll he pulled out from his pouch. "Here Yasuko. I knew you'd be wanting this back."

I grinned and grabbed my katana before holding it against my chest. My hand ran over the sheathe tracing over the quote engraved into it. 'My moon and sun, my treasure and legacy.'

"That katana seems very important to you," Kakashi noted.

I nodded as I traced over the Uchiha emblem on the hilt of the katana. "Papa gave it to me when I turned four before we left to the Akatsuki," I muttered.

Kakashi nodded before gently pushing Ru off my lap, causing the tiger to growl in annoyance before flopping his head back onto the sofa and lifting me into his arms. I stared at the Jōnin confused by his actions. He matched my gaze with his signature smile as he made his way to the front door, Ru reluctantly following behind.

"You've been asleep for a while, and it's already lunchtime. You must be hungry, ne?" Kakashi said.

Before I could say anything, my stomach decided to answer for me. I blushed and wrapped my arms around my belly in embarrassment.

"Th-that sounds good," I whispered a bit flustered.

Kakashi chuckled, "Then let's go. I'll show you around the village while we buy some take out. There are some technical difficulties with the kitchen right now."

I stared at him, tilting my head, but nodded nonetheless. Holding me in his arms, Kakashi carried me out and locked the door behind us, Ru following by our side.

* * *

I walked down the streets of Konoha as I gazed at everything curiously. After having lunch, Kakashi spent two hours showing me around Konoha before a messenger hawk flown above him. Seeing how we haven't finished the tour, I convinced him into letting me walk around by myself for the rest of the day. He was hesitant at first, but after a few more tries, he gave me a pouch of money if I wanted to buy anything and told me to be home by six.

With that, he transported away, while Ru and I explored the rest of the village, of course not without a few tails.

Konoha was a very peaceful village compared to Ame. With all the rain, not many stayed out of their homes very long.. I hesitantly waved as villagers smiled and greeted me as I passed, though many were wary of the tiger prowling next to me.

My stomach growled, and I bit my lip and gazed around for somewhere to eat. I smiled seeing a teashop nearby. I carefully maneuvered myself around the crowds of shopping villagers before I came to a stop in front of the shop.

It was a quaint shop and seemed very cozy. I made my way inside; the ringing of chimes notified my entry. As I entered my mouth dropped slightly at the beauty of the woman in front of me.

She had long silky hair pulled into a loose bun. Her pale skin was smooth and flawless, and her expression was kind and calm. The woman appeared to be in her early twenties and wore a light blue kimono with a dark blue almost black obi. Her hair was held up using two deep blue chopsticks, but her most notable feature was her eyes. They were the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen; it was like looking up at the sky on a clear day.

The woman's laugh brought me out of my stupor causing me to blush. "Go-gomen'nasai, for staring. It was just that… you… you are lovely, miss." I mumbled.

It was the woman's turn to blush as she made her way to me. She crouched in front of me before placing a hand on my head. My eyes drooped a bit at the gentle touch as I unconsciously leaned into her hand.

"It's all right dear. My name is Hayashi Aoi, with the kanji for **forest** and **blue or green**. The woman introduced.

I smiled when I noticed that her name was the same colour as her eyes. "My name is Yasuko." I bowed a bit, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hayashi-san."

Aoi smiled before standing up, taking my hand in her own. I stared up at her shock as she pulled me further into the shop. "Please, call me Aoi, Yasuko-chan."

I nodded. "Hai, Aoi-san." Ru followed beside me carefully, watching Aoi cautiously. I ran my fingers through his fur, calming him down. Aoi saw this and carefully reached out for my friend.

Ru backed away slightly but seeing Aoi pause, he hesitantly stepped forward, allowing Aoi to pet him. She smiled as she patted Ru before pulling away and leading me again.

"What's your friend's name Yasuko?" Aoi asked as she seated me in one of the booths.

"His name is Mamoru, Ru-kun for short," I answered.

Aoi smiled before slipping on an apron and handing me a menu. "What would you like to eat Yasuko-chan?" I blinked before I remembered the reason I entered the shop in the first place. Looking down the menu and pointed to what I'd like. "May I have a cup of green tea and three sticks of dango?" I asked.

Aoi nodded, jotting down my order. "I'll be right back with your order soon, Yasuko-chan."

I sat in peace with Ru resting on my lap. Glancing down at him I raised my hand, catching the attention of one of the workers. The young man made his way to me, staring warily at Ru before directing his attention to me. "May I help you, young lady?" I nodded towards Ru. "Can I have a plate of beef and have it cooked, so it is still a bit raw?"

The waiter nodded in understanding. "That's fine. It will be back with your order in 10 minutes." I smiled in thanks, the waiter returning it before making his way behind the counter. I hummed a song to myself to pass the time while combing my fingers through Ru's fur. I glanced up when the sound of footsteps reached my ear. I smiled at the brunette woman as she placed a plate of dango in front of me along with a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Aoi-san." I bowed. Aoi smiled, patting my head. "You're welcome Yasuko."

I took a sip of the tea and relaxed as the soothing liquid hit my tongue. I smiled slightly and looked up noticing a waiter coming with a plate of meat. I giggled when Ru's head snapped towards the waiter. The waiter froze, gulping before hesitating making his way over. I smiled at him, and a nervous one is my reply.

"You know, Ru will not hurt you," I told him. The man smiled nervously, his eyes glancing at Ru now and then. He carefully set the plate in front of Ru, who purred contentedly before digging into his meal. "That does not mean I cannot be wary."

I nodded in acceptance and looked over the waiter. He seemed to be in his late teens and had brown hair combed messily and indigo eyes. My eyebrows scrunched when I felt a sense of familiarity towards him, but knew it was my first time meeting him.

"Ah, I see you've met my little brother, Yasuko-chan." I turned to Aoi and nodded seeing the similarities between the two. "Hai," I answered before bowing to the waiter, "I am sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Yasuko. It is a pleasure to meet you." Aoi's brother waved his arms in front of him furiously a blush coating his cheeks.

"I-ie! That's fine! It's nice to meet you too Yasu-chan." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the nape of his neck, "My name's Hayashi Ai. I know kind of girly, but our parents were never really original when it came to naming us." I grinned knowing what he meant. It was apparent that their parents named them after the colour of their eyes, Aoi for blue and Ai for indigo.

I glanced at the clock and saw that I only had around an hour left to explore the village. Wanting to see the rest of my new home, I paid for Ru and I's meal and bid the Hayashi siblings goodbye with a promise to visit soon.

I walked through the Konoha's streets with a spring in my step. I hummed along to a tune I faintly remembered along with the lyrics. My brows furrowed as I tried to recall the song and smiled when I finally got it. I stopped as pink passed my view. I looked up and saw sakura petals drifting in the winds from a nearby park. Nudging Ru to follow, we entered the park. I grinned seeing the various flowers and trees clustering around the play structure. Children ran around the park while their parents watched from the multiple benches placed around the area.

Not wanting to scare the kids and parents, Ru and I made our way farther into dense trees of the park. We stopped at a tall sakura tree atop a small hill. I sat down, my back against the trunk of the tree. I sighed as silence surrounded my friend and me.

I closed my eyes and began humming a simple tune. I felt the wind brush against my cheeks and dance in my hair. I could hear the leaves swaying with the breeze. As I came to a familiar part of the tune, I opened my mouth and let the words flow.

**(Harumonia by Rhythm – Naruto Second Ending) **

_Nee kikoe masu ka? _

_Sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite _

_Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite _

_Kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite janai to nai chau kara _

_Mawari o mimawasa naku temo mou iin da yo _

_Kono te no naka ni wa minna ga iru kara _

_Naki taku natte taku natte _

_Shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra mina utae _

_Hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu _

_Harumonia kanji te terepashii _

_Kumo wa shiroku ukabi tasogare te ite _

_Ame wa kuroku imam o nai te iru wake janai _

_Kimi mo miagere ba kikuzu hitotsu no choukusen _

_Itsu shika kokoro hareruya _

_Kawaranai uta o sagashi te iru aa misosazai _

_Mienai ito de musuba rete ru mieru desho? _

_Samishiku natte kodoku no fuchi ni _

_Umore teru nara ima me o tojite mina utae _

_Hanare te tatte minna onoji basho _

_Yadori ki no moto _

_Harmonia kanji te terepashii _

_Nee kikoe masu ka? _

_Ume miru hito negai o komete _

_Shiawase o todoke ni doko made mo mina utae _

_Shiawase o wasure te shimatta ra mina utae _

_Hikari ha umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu _

_Harumonia saigo no terepashii _

_Nee kikoe masu ka?_

As I ended the song, I felt a presence in front of me. I opened my eyes, my eyes meeting those of a 12-year-old boy. He was slouching, his hands in his pocket, and a bored expression on his face that reminded me a bit of Kakashi. He had dark brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes.

"Nice song, kid." The boy complimented.

I smiled shyly. "Thank you, can I know your name, Onii-san?"

"Nara Shikamaru." The boy introduced.

Hearing the Clan name, I sifted through my memories as I recalled writing a report on the Nara Clan.

_'The Nara Clan or Family was known for their intelligence,' _I thought, _'Ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara Clan Forest. Nara Shikaku is the most recent head of the clan.' _

"It is a pleasure to meet Nara-san. My name is Yasuko." I politely bowed from my position on the ground.

"Nice to meet you too and call me Shika or something. It's too troublesome being formal. I'm no one special." Shikamaru said.

My brows furrowed but nodded. "Shika-nii then?" Seeing the nod, I smiled. I got up, shaking Ru awake. He growled in annoyance but complied nonetheless. I saw Shikamaru glance at Ru but saw no wariness or fear in his eyes. I bowed, catching his attention.

"It was nice to meet you, but I must be going home now. My guardian will be waiting for me." I said.

Shikamaru nodded, seeing the sky beginning to darken. "It's pretty late. Will you be all right walking home?" He asked as we walked side by side out of the park. I shook my head and looked up the passing clouds. "It is fine. My guardian's home is rather close, and I have Ru with me as well." I reassured the young teen.

Shikamaru glanced at me before placing his arms behind his head, looking up at the sky. "I see." We walked in silence before we stopped at an intersection of one of the streets. I smiled up at Shikamaru and pointed to the right street. "I will be going this way. If I remember right, the Nara compound is in the opposite direction."

Shikamaru nodded and gazed at me. "Guess this is where we part. See you around Yasu." I smiled at the nickname and bowed politely. "See you around Shika-nii." Shikamaru turned, waving over his shoulder as he made his way to the compound. I waved before making my way to Kakashi's house.

I slipped out a key from one of my pockets and opened the door. Allowing Ru to enter first, I followed, closing and locking the door behind me. As I turned around, I jumped a bit seeing Kakashi in front of me, his hands on his hips a worried and angry look in his eye.

"Where have you been? Do you know how late it is? I have been waiting for you, young lady. Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were kidnapped or attacked!" Kakashi scolded.

I sweat dropped at his mother hen mode and peeked at the clock in the hall and saw that I was late.

… By 3 minutes.

"I am sorry Kakashi-Oji. I seemed to have lost track of time when I was exploring. I made a new friend though. His name is Nara Shikamaru. He escorted me before he had to leave me to get home. I apologize for making you worry. I promise I will not do it again." I promised with puppy eyes.

Kakashi tried to resist, but I knew that he'd give in. Konan taught me this technique, and we tested it on all of the other members, which resulted in the Akatsuki playing dress up and having tea parties with me.

Konan is the only female member in the Akatsuki. She was a relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eyeshadow, and a labret piercing. She wears a large bye paper flower in her hair, which she made using origami.

Being the only female member, she became a sort of motherly figure as I grew up in the Akatsuki.

Sighing, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, giving me his forgiveness. I brightened and glomped him. Kakashi chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. After placing me back on the ground, we both cleaned up and ate the take-out ramen he had bought while I was out.

We made small talk as we ate, getting to know each other better. As we finished, Kakashi stopped me from cleaning up and instead pushing me towards my bedroom.

"Leave the mess to me. You go on upstairs and get ready for bed. The Hokage has asked for your presence at nine tomorrow morning to discuss your enrolment into the Ninja Academy." Kakashi informed me.

I bit my lip, as I looked up at him. "Can I clean up my plates first? It will not take long." I asked.

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head. "Go to bed Yasuko. I'll clean it up."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go on." Kakashi gave one more push before turning to clean up the mess. I frowned a bit and took a step to him but stopped by the piercing look in his eye.

"Yasuko…" Kakashi spoke.

I sighed, my head bowing a bit. "All right then. Goodnight Kakashi-oji." I waved, making my way upstairs.

Kakashi hummed nodding. "Goodnight Yasuko."

I entered my room, switching my clothes for my pyjamas and cleaned up. I slipped under the covers of my bed, holding it up for Ru to slide under with me. We snuggled against each other. I feel asleep with one thought on my mind.

_'I wonder… will I meet _him_ soon?'_

* * *

**Still pretty boring, but once the plot comes in I promise it will get better. Like the next chapter for example! Hope you all enjoyed despite the mundane quality of the chapter. See ya all next week~ Please leave a review of what you think! **

**Updated: 19/03/09**

* * *

**Next time on ****Finding My Way**

**"Eh?! Kakashi-Oji, that was two hours ago!"**

**"A medic nin come in and give you a check-up."**

**"There is an anomaly in her chakra network, Hokage-sama."**

**"But a chakra burst so close to the tenketsu points-!"**

**[Chapter 5: Anomoly]**


	6. Anomaly

**Previously on ****Finding My Way**

**"****He is my best friend." **

**'****My moon and sun, my treasure and legacy.' **

**"****You… you are lovely miss."**

**"****Call me Shika."**

**_'_****_I wonder… will I meet him?'_**

**Now [Chapter 5: Anomoly]**

* * *

**Yasuko's POV**

I frowned, feeling a rough and wet entity slide itself against my cheek. Groaning, I narrowed my eyes at the offender atop me.

"Ru-kun… get off."

As if smirking at me, the tiger bounded gracefully off the bed, tail swaying as if mocking me as he sashayed out the room.

"Good morning Yasuko."

I grimaced as I wiped away the saliva on my cheek, deadpanning at the snickering silver-haired man by my door.

"Okay, maybe not a good morning for you."

I frowned, crawling off the bed to get ready. I hummed as I glanced at the clock, head tilting in confusion.

"Kakashi-oji… didn't we have something to do today?" I asked.

The man hummed, reading his orange book. Hand placed on his chin, I rose an eyebrow as he gave me a eureka pose with his usual closed eye smile. "We have a meeting with the Hokage for your class placement at the Academy at nine." Silence surrounded us before the realization hit me.

"Eh?! Kakashi-oji, that was two hours ago!" I squeaked, rushing around to grab my things. I quickly changed and brushed my hair into its usual ponytail in the bathroom.

"Haha, sorry Yasuko, I seem to have forg- OW!" Mimicking the man's closed eye smile, I patted my loyal friend's head in thanks.

"You deserved that, Kakashi-oji."

The silver-haired man pouted behind his mask, rubbing his bottom. Grabbing my katana, I strapped it onto my back, before catching the older ninja's hand and dragging him down the steps of his home. Just as we were making our way out, I frowned, staring up at the bemused ninja.

"You're a former ANBU, can't you use the shushin to get us there faster?" I asked.

Kakashi chuckled, before crouching down his back to me. Eye-smiling at me he rose a brow. "We're gonna be even later if you don't hurry up, Yasuko."

I blushed, before carefully climbing up. "Ready, Yasuko?" Wrapping my arms securely but not too tight, I hummed. "Ready, Kakashi-oji."

Being a highly skilled ninja, I knew Kakashi had no need for hand signs for a jutsu he has used millions of times before. I closed my eyes as the familiar sensation of the just flew over me. I groaned, hiding my face in the silvernet's neck. Vertigo always hit me when I accompanied someone using this jutsu.

"You okay there, Yasuko?" I frowned, tugging the man's hair lightly when I heard the amusement in his voice.

"It's not funny, Kakashi-oji." I pouted, sliding off his back. Making sure I had everything, I frowned when I didn't see a familiar fluff ball. My eyes widened, as I tugged Kakashi's pants.

"We forgot Ru-kun!" My eyes teared up. Though it was rather childish of me, I didn't feel comfortable in such a foreign place without my friend. Kakashi's eyes widened, from my tears or the realization that we had indeed left the tiger behind, I wasn't sure.

"Stay with the Hokage, Yasuko. I'll get him."

With a poof, the former ANBU was gone. I bit my lip, staring at the door that we had teleported to. Hesitantly knocking, I shifted my weight from side to side nervously.

"Come in."

Pushing the door in, I peeked my head in. The Hokage smiled at me from over his piles of paperwork, motioning me forward with his hand.

"Good morning, Yasuko. I assume Kakashi got lost on the path of life again?" Blushing, I looked at my feet. I sheepishly smiled.

"I'm sorry for our tardiness, Hokage-sama." I bowed.

The old man chuckled, removing his pipe. "It's fine Yasuko, however, where is Kakashi? He was ordered to be your escort."

I pouted, my eyes shining as I held back my tears. I whimpered, as I rose my hands to wipe away the stray tears.

**Hokage's POV**

My eyes widened as Yasuko tried to hold back her tears, wiping away the evidence as more fell.

"Kakashi-oji went back. W-we forgot to bring R-Ru-kun." She sniffed.

My eyes softened as I stood and brought the child into my arms. I patted her back reassuringly as I returned to my sit, the Uchiha on my lap.

Seeing Yasuko curl in herself as she tried to hide her tears, shows beyond a doubt that behind all the bravery and maturity, she was still a child. A child who had been separated from her father and left alone to fend for herself in a possibly hostile village.

"Shh Yasuko," I carefully loosened the child's hair from its bindings to card my fingers through soothingly, "Kakashi will be here soon with your friend. I'm sure you don't want Ru to see you like this."

Sensing a chakra signature flash in front of the office doors I hummed. "That should be them now." A knock only confirmed my words.

Yasuko straightened herself in my lap. Wiping away her tears as she stared at the door hopefully.

Hiding a smile, I called for our guests to enter. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a white tiger following behind him. The tiger looked as if it was glaring at Kakashi before it bounded to the youngest occupant of the room.

Yasuko grinned, jumping off my lap to wrap her arms around her friend. Ru growled playfully, nudging her cheek in a reprimanding manner.

"Sorry for leaving you behind, Ru-kun." Yasuko tone revealed her sincere apology. Sensing this, Ru purred, nuzzling the underside of her chin, causing the child to giggle.

Kakashi and I shared a look before I coughed, interrupting the two friend's moment. "Shall we begin the purpose of this meeting, Yasuko?"

The young Uchiha hummed, nodding her head as she moved to stand beside Kakashi.

**Yasuko's POV**

"As you know, I called you here to confirm your placement in the Academy," I nodded, confirming the Hokage's statement, "As we don't know your capabilities, we decided to test you before we figure out which class to place you in."

I hummed and nodded. "What will I be tested on?"

"We will first have a medic nin come in and give you a checkup. We are not sure of the state you are in or how large your chakra reserves are. This will give us a base on the difficulty of ninjutsu you may be able to perform so we will not have to go through a trial and error with the potential of harming you through chakra exhaustion." The Hokage explained.

I blinked but understood the logic behind their actions. It would be very dangerous and possibly life-threatening just to have someone do random justus without knowing their capabilities.

The Hokage called for a medic while Kakashi led me out of the office and into another room. A futon had been placed on the ground where I assume I would have to lay on during the examination.

When the door slid open I instinctively moved closer to Kakashi's side causing the older ninja to place a reassuring pat on my head.

"Yasuko, this is one of our few ANBU field medic operatives; codename Usagi. She shall be performing your examination today." the Hokage introduced.

Like all on-duty ANBU, the kunoichi wore her ANBU mask and uniform, tattoo visible on her right upper arm.

The ANBU slowly moved forward, falling to one knee to be eye level with me. "I'll need you to be asleep for a proper examination on your chakra network. With your consent, Hatake-sama will place you under a genjutsu. Is that acceptable, Uchiha-chan?"

My eyebrows furrowed. Papa had given me Mama's notes as she was an excellent medic nin that was on her way to being on the same level as Tsunade-sama. Nowhere in her notes had it said that a patient must be asleep to have their chakra networks examined. It's entirely impractical when a medic nin needs to perform a scan while on the field.

I stared up at my current guardian with hesitant eyes. I internally frowned when he just gave me his usual eye smile and nodded his head encouragingly. I glanced over at Ru, who had taken to stand guard, observing everyone from the corner of the room.

Biting my lip I nodded hesitantly, trusting my friends to protect me if anything went wrong and turned to face my guardian. He smiled, patting my head before moving his headband up. Taking a deep breath I stared at his closed eye, allowing the genjutsu to wash over as his eye opened, flashing me my clan's infamous dōjutsu.

**3rd Person POV**

Kakashi quickly caught the child, laying her across the futon on her stomach before replacing his headband.

"Kakashi."

The silver-haired shinobi nodded before shifting Yasuko's shirt to reveal her shoulders. Brushing loose strands of her hair away from her neck, he pulled out a brush and an inkwell. With delicate movements, he concentrated on his work, making sure not a single stroke was out of place.

Placing the ink and brush beside him, he concentrated his chakra into his palm, putting a gentle hand on the seal. As he removed his palm, the trio watched as the ink seeped into the young girl's neck.

"The tracking seal has been placed Hokage-sama. A concealment seal has been added for it to avoid Yasuko's notice." Kakashi reported.

The Hokage nodded before waving his hand to the ANBU, allowing her to begin her examination.

Usagi knelt beside the Uchiha's prone form watching as Kakashi moved Yasuko onto her back. Green chakra covered her hands, hovering them above Yasuko. The trio ignored the low warning growl's coming from the Uchiha's tiger companion, focusing on the task at hand.

Usagi's brows furrowed from behind her mask as she triple checked to make sure she wasn't imagining what she was seeing.

"Hokage-sama, the Uchiha-chan's chakra reserves are immense for a child her age. She far surpasses those in the graduating class of the Academy except for Uzumaki-san." Usagi frowned, focusing her scan around the child's chest, "But there is an anomaly in her chakra network in her chest area… more specifically around the heart, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage and Kakashi were alarmed at the news.

"Explain Usagi." The Hokage ordered.

The ANBU allowed the chakra to fade from her hands and reported her findings. "There's an influx of foreign chakra surrounding Uchiha-chan's heart. It's not harming her, but I have no knowledge of what its purpose is. It's possible that it could be sealed chakra that can be activated by whoever had sealed it."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the implications. "But a chakra burst so close to the tenketsu points-!"

Usagi nodded solemnly. "It could cause her heart to give out. It's possible that the Akatsuki had foreseen her possible capture and prepared so there would be no possible leak in information. It may activate if she speaks of any sensitive information she may have overheard during her time in the Akatsuki."

Kakashi cursed, glaring at the floor as the killer intent rose within him. The Hokage could only frown, staring at the young Uchiha, lying peacefully on the futon, unaware of her possible fate.

"You said that was a possibility, what else could the foreign chakra be?" The Hokage wanted every possible outcome known. He knew that Itachi would not have placed what is necessarily a suicide seal on his own daughter. Though the possibility that even Itachi wasn't aware filled his thoughts, he forcefully filed those thoughts away. Itachi would have noticed an anomaly in his daughter with his Sharingan.

"Usually a suicide seal is placed atop the skin, and then the user would send their own chakra into the seal to activate it. This would send an electric shock through the heart or brain, depending on the location of the seal. This could be a variation of the suicide seal so another could activate it even from a distance, but the chakra… I've never felt anything like it before. If I could compare it… it's quite similar to the sealed chakra of the Kyuubi, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage's eyes narrowed in thought. "Could she be a jinchuriki?"

Usagi nodded her head. "It is a possibility Hokage-sama, but I am a medic nin. My knowledge of sealing is limited. It would be best to have Jiraiya-sama examine Uchiha-chan."

The Hokage sighed and nodded. "Usagi, you will check Yasuko every two weeks during the resealing of the tracking seal. Send notices to the sensors of Yasuko's watch team to monitor her chakra for abnormalities along with the activity of the foreign chakra. We have no solid evidence that the chakra is a variant of the suicide seal or if she is housing a chakra entity. Kakashi, monitor her. Report any suspicious activities to me. If she has sudden bursts of pain from her chest, I want her sent to ANBU medical wing immediately."

Usagi and Kakashi nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Once dismissed, Usagi bowed, exiting the room quickly to fulfill her orders. Kakashi frowned, watching as Ru finally moved from his guard position to lie protectively around Yasuko.

"Is it not possible to just remove the chakra, Hokage-sama?"

The old man sighed, taking out his pipe. Taking a long drag, he puffed, "We cannot be sure that they aren't monitoring the seal. If it is a variant suicide seal, I do not want them having any possible thoughts of activating it. On the other hand, if it is a chakra entity, we have no clue what it is. I do not wish to have a repeat of the Kyuubi attack. It's also possible it could be neither of those two. We cannot work on removing the foreign chakra with so many unknown variables."

Kakashi winced at the thought but nodded solemnly. "Do you think Yasuko is aware?" He murmured.

The Hokage closed his eyes, a solemn silence around him. "Between a suicide seal and a jinchuriki… would a child as kind as Yasuko know of her own situation?" The Hokage asked.

Kakashi clenched his fist, shaking his head. "Even the most hardened of ninja have an air of solemn acceptance when given a suicide pill for infiltration missions."

The Hokage nodded, taking a final drag of his pipe, before moving to return to his office. "I shall prepare the written portion of Yasuko's placement test. Release the genjutsu but do not wake her. She deserves a few hours of rest."

Kakashi nodded. When the Hokage left, the door sliding shut behind him, Kakashi moved, kneeling down beside the child that had managed to worm her way into his heart.

His shoulders slumped, as he stared at Yasuko with forlorn eyes. Placing a hand on her forehead, he released her from the genjutsu. He sighed as he carefully brushed away her bangs, smiling behind his mask as Yasuko leaned into his hand as he caressed her cheek.

"You Uchiha never seem to get a break…"

* * *

**I've finally updated. I know I suck. But the drama~ Oooo looks like things are getting dangerous for Yasuko. Leave a review on your thoughts! Criticism is accepted but please don't be overly harsh.**

**Updated: 19/06/29**

* * *

**Next time on ****Finding My Way**

**"****You noticed as well, haven't you, Kakashi?"**

**"****Just like her father."**

**[Chapter 6: Like Her Father]**


	7. Like Her Father

**Previously on Finding My Way**

**"The tracking seal has been placed Hokage-sama."**

**"There's an influx of foreign chakra surrounding Uchiha-chan's heart."**

**"It could cause her heart to give out."**

**"You Uchiha never seem to get a break…"**

**Now [Chapter 6: Like Her Father]**

* * *

_~silence~_

The Hokage rose a brow at the jōnin, smile hidden behind his folded hands. Kakashi sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his neck almost sheepishly.

Yasuko was beet red, face buried in her tiger's neck. You could almost see steam coming up from her.

The Hokage only watched the proceedings with amused eyes.

"Ma ma~ Yasuko-chan, you don't need to be so embarrassed. It's quite normal for children your age." Kakashi tried to comfort the blushing child. Key word being tried.

Yasuko whined. "D-Did it ever happen to you, Kakashi-oji?" She whimpered.

Kakashi paused, trying to come up with an answer. He obviously didn't think fast enough when Yasuko whined again and snuggled further into Ru's neck, wishing that the ground would just swallow her up already.

Kakashi's head dropped in defeat.

After releasing Yasuko from the genjutsu, the Hokage and Kakashi left her to wake on her own, leading her to sleep for three hours, waking up around two in the afternoon. Unfortunately, It seems that the major change in environment, stress, and homesicknesses caused a series of nightmares that had major effects on the child, leading to a little 'accident' in her sleep.

After waking, Yasuko had been given a change of clothes and proceeded to bury herself in Ru's fur coat.

Which leads us to where we are now.

"Now now, Yasuko. With everything that has happened, it's quite understandable, especially for your age." The Hokage soothed.

"If it makes you feel better, Haruka went through the same thing on her first mission outside the village." Kakashi shrugged.

Yasuko paused, pulling away from Ru, staring at Kakashi with teary eyes. "Mama?" She sniffed.

Kakashi nodded. "She was two years older than you too."

Biting her lip, Yasuko released her grip around Ru's neck, wiping away her tears. The Hokage smiled while Kakashi rubbed her head soothingly. "Feel better, Yasuko-chan?" The jōnin eye smiled.

Sniffing once more, Yasuko nodded, standing beside her pseudo-uncle as they faced the Hokage.

Seeing the situation has settled, the Hokage cleared his throat, sorting through the paperwork on his desk. "Now Yasuko, we still have a written test and ninjutsu test left for you to do before we can give you your place in the Academy." At this a man entered the office, bowing to the Hokage.

Yasuko's eyebrows furrowed, not familiar with the man as he had no distinguishable clan characteristics. His hair was in a spiky ponytail, quite similar to a certain nii-san she had met, but she could tell the man was no Nara by his posture alone. Besides the hair, the only distinct feature the man had, was a scar running across his nose.

"This is Umino Iruka, one of the Academy's sensei."

Yasuko bowed in greeting to the man, while the chūnin smiled at the polite girl.

"Iruka, this is Uchiha Yasuko, a new resident of Konoha. She is the one you'll be testing today."

Iruka blinked, eyes widening. "U-Uchiha?"

The Hokage nodded. "Currently Yasuko's clan name is a secret, known only to the ANBU, clan heads, and several high ranking jōnin. Please keep this in mind, Iruka, as this is for Yasuko's safety."

Iruka's shoulders stiffened and nodded in understanding. "Of course Hokage-sama." Turning to the Uchiha, he smiled gently, motioning her to follow him. "Come along Uchiha-chan. We will return once you finish your test."

Waving, Yasuko followed after the Academy teacher, Ru on her heels.

"Ano, Umino-sensei?"

Iruka hummed glancing back at the white tiger curiously. "You can call me Iruka-sensei, Uchiha-chan."

Yasuko's eyes brightened, smiling shyly. "It's nice to meet you, Iruka-sensei. You can call me Yasuko! This is my friend Ru-kun!"

Iruka chuckled, nodding at the girl and her tiger. "The pleasure is mine, Yasuko, Ru."

Entering one of the rooms of the tower, Iruka placed a small folder on a table, along with a pencil and eraser. The duo took a seat on opposite sides of the table, while Ru moved to stand guard by the door.

"Now Yasuko, this test has a compilation of questions taught in all subjects at the academy and should take around two hours to complete. If you have questions don't be afraid to ask me alright?" Receiving a nod, Iruka smiled. "Whenever you are ready you may begin."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." Taking a seat she riffled through the papers before starting.

Nodding in approval, Iruka took out his own work of papers that he needed to grade.

**Time Skip**

"E-eh? Y-you're done already?"

Yasuko nodded, smiling shyly as she handed her papers to the shocked teacher.

Iruka gaped at the 8-year-old, looking between her and the test she had just finished. It's only been a little more than an hour and with a quick look through, he could see that every question had indeed been answered.

_'T-that's impossible! The test covered all the subjects that the graduating class is taking. History, mathematics, even Konoha's basic ninja codes! She shouldn't have all this information as a new resident of the village! Just who is this child?'_

Iruka hid his panic behind a smile, carefully placing all the papers in its folder and rose from his seat. "Let's go to the Hokage and show him, shall we?"

Yasuko grinned, skipping as she followed after the chūnin.

"Hokage-sama, this is Umino Iruka along with Yasuko."

"Come in."

Bowing at the waist, Iruka watched with wary eyes as Yasuko skipped up to the Hokage's, bowing with a bright smile.

"Yasuko, Kakashi will be taking you to a training ground where he will test your taijutsu skills." The child nodded, bounding to her guardian. Bringing the child into his arms, Kakashi nodded to his superior, and with a glance at Yasuko's white tiger, jumped out the window, a white blur following right after.

"Iruka, report."

**At the training grounds**

"Yasuko-chan, can you tell me your experience in taijutsu?" Kakashi asked as the two lazed in the shade of a tree in the training grounds.

Yasuko bit her lip but nodded. "Since I'm still growing Papa didn't put me through training that could negatively affect my body in the future. We mainly focused on agility and flexibility. He also taught me the basic Academy style for taijutsu and some techniques that Mama used in her own taijutsu."

Kakashi hummed. "Quite smart of Itachi. Your slight build puts you at a disadvantage against stronger and larger opponents, so agility would be your best bet. Haruka was quite the same." Yasuko nodded brightly.

Kakashi groaned as he stretched, moving to his feet. "Well for your physical test, we'll be doing basic target practice with shuriken and kunai. After we'll have a small spar to see how adept you are in taijutsu. Hokage-sama ordered us to return after for a small ninjutsu test once we're done." Kakashi droned lazily. "Ready Yasuko?"

Yasuko nodded determinedly, moving towards the available targets in the training ground. Standing a safe distance away, Kakashi rose a brow at the tiger that laid curled around his feet before shrugging.

"Ten shuriken and ten kunai, Yasuko-chan. Centre of any of the targets. Start!"

**Back in the Hokage's office**

The Hokage frowned as he leaned forward on his folded palms. "This is worrying. The results of her test prove that we have a leak of information and we are unsure of how far this leak has gone. Our major worry is with the basic village codes. Although they aren't very effective, they still give some trouble to those without knowledge of the codes."

"Hokage-sama, just who is that girl? I understand she's an Uchiha, but for a new resident to know all this…" Iruka trailed off.

The Hokage sighed, turning in his chair as he took out his pipe.

"She is Uchiha Haruka and Itachi's daughter. A captured ward of the Akatsuki."

Iruka's eyes widened. "I-Itachi?! The Akatsuki?!"

Hiruzen puffed, nodding solemnly. "Her knowledge must have come from Itachi. Our best case scenario is that Itachi had only taught Yasuko…"

"Worse case is he leaked more than just the basic ninja codes… the boy had been in ANBU Hokage-sama." Iruka noted grimly.

The Hokage closed his eyes with a sigh and nodded. "I'll be sending a notice to the intelligence unit. Their top priority is to re-code all B-S Rank information and create several new coding systems. The basic codes taught at the Academy will remain the same. Once the new systems are completed, they'll be taught to ANBU and the T&I. Eventually, the ninja forces will have to learn these new systems. It's better to be safe than sorry and have my whole village compromised."

Sensing a chakra signature pulse in a familiar code before disappearing, the Hokage sighed. "Yasuko's parents are an S-Rank secret, understand, Iruka."

The academy teacher gulped and the rise of KI in the room and nodded, bowing. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

A knock interrupted the tense silence of the room before the door opened revealing a rather ruffled Yasuko followed by her usual white striped stalker. Kakashi's entrance, however, caused a bit of confusion. The man's uniform was ripped in several places as if he was clawed and he seemed to be favouring his right leg at the moment.

"Kakashi, report."

The silver-haired man slouched, glancing every now and then at Ru. "Yasuko-chan's taijutsu is on par with the graduating class. She favours agility and flexibility in her personal fighting style. Her precision with weapons is 9/10 and has vast knowledge and skill of kenjutsu. Due to her young age, she had not been put through strenuous training exercises that could stunt her growth or affect her negatively in the future." Kakashi winced as he shifted in his place.

"And how did you get into this predicament?" The Hokage rose a brow, motioning towards his current state.

Kakashi closed his eyes, sighing. "Ru." Was all he said.

Seeing as he won't be getting anything, the Hokage turned to the young Uchiha, who was fidgeting in her place beside Kakashi.

Smiling sheepishly, Yasuko glanced at her tiger friend before addressing the Hokage. "Ano… at the end of our spar… Kakashi-oji had pinned me down, and I guess Ru-kun didn't seem to like that. So… Ru-kun ended up tackling Kakashi-oji and scratched and bit him before he could get away." Yasuko bowed her head, wincing as she glanced at the jōnin. "I'm really sorry Kakashi-oji. I'll make sure Ru-kun won't do it again."

Though he was still in a bit of pain, Kakashi waved his hand. "Ma ma~ It's okay Yasuko-chan. Ru's just protective of you. As long as he doesn't end up attacking anyone else in the village, everything should be fine."

Yasuko nodded slowly, holding her friend back from Kakashi, who had frozen before he could ruffle Yasuko's hair like usual.

"Ru-kun, stop! It was a spar! Like with Papa and the others." She scolded her friend.

The tiger growled, glaring at Kakashi before nudging Yasuko farther away from the men. Yasuko sighed in exasperation but allowed the protective predator to do as he wished. She sent an apologetic look at the adults who only watched in amusement as Ru pushed her to sit and curl around her.

"Well Yasuko, it seems you passed the written and taijutsu portion of your test with flying colours." The Hokage's gaze was hidden beneath his hat as he continued, "For the ninjutsu portion, I'd like you to perform two jutsu that are taught in the Academy."

Yasuko nodded.

"The transformation jutsu and the cloning jutsu."

Iruka's eyes widened. "Eh? But Hokage-sama those jutsu-" The Hokage rose a hand, halting the academy teacher and rose a brow at the Uchiha.

"Whenever you're ready, Yasuko."

The little Uchiha nodded and closed her eyes, she began the hand signs for the transformation jutsu.

_Dog - Boar - Ram -_

"_Henge no Jutsu!"_Smoke surrounded the child before revealing a near identical Hatake Kakashi.

Ru jumped away, growling at the transformed Yasuko before tilting his head as he caught Yasuko's scent. He prowled forward cautiously, sniffing at the Kakashi imitation. Releasing the jutsu, Yasuko giggled, grinning at her rather vexed friend.

Calming herself, Yasuko focused on her chakra as her hands formed the tiger seal.

_"Bushin no Jutsu!" _

Yasuko frowned when one of the three clones she made was rather dull in comparison to the others. With her training on medical ninjutsu, her control with her chakra had significantly improved. But with the vast amount of chakra she had, she still had some trouble controlling the amount of chakra used. Usually, she would use shadow clones, but with her father's limiters in mind, she thought it would be best to downplay her abilities for now.

The Hokage and Kakashi's eyes narrowed, while Iruka watched with shock.

"Seems we have another prodigy on our hands." The Hokage smiled as if amused.

Kakashi eye smiled, nodding, gazing at Yasuko intently as she allowed the clones to disperse. "Just like her father."

"Did I pass, Hokage-sama?" Yasuko asked.

The Hokage chuckled and nodded. "With flying colours, Yasuko. You'll be joining the graduating class."

Yasuko grinned and ruffled the top of Ru's head as he roared playfully at her.

"Did you hear that Ru-kun? We'll be doing the graduating class. I wonder if we will see Shika-nii there. Oh, wait," She turned to the Hokage, "Is Ru-kun allowed to come with me?"

"As long as he doesn't harm the other students or teachers and behaves, there shouldn't be a problem with Ru joining you in the Academy."

The child nodded and wrapped her arms around Ru's neck. "You better behave Ru-kun, we can't have you getting kicked out. I need my best friend with me." Ru gave Yasuko a I-don't-need-you-to-tell-me-this face, which made Yasuko laugh and the trio of adults to hide their amusement.

"Iruka, can you escort Yasuko. Show her where the Academy is and take her for a late lunch." The Hokage ordered.

The academy teacher nodded, holding his hand out for the Uchiha child. Yasuko grinned, bounding up to take the man's hand. Ru followed behind the pair. Looking over her shoulder, Yasuko waved smiling happily.

"Bye bye~"

The Hokage and Kakashi waved, smiling at the young girl.

Once the office doors closed, the Hokage sighed, chin resting on folded hands.

"You noticed as well, haven't you, Kakashi?"

The silver-haired man sighed, as he leaned back against the wall, staring out the window.

"You mean the way she was purposely holding herself back?" The man inquired.

Hiruzen nodded, looking over Yasuko's written test.

"She finished the test under an hour, however, she deliberately got some answers wrong, resulting in a total mark that would put her average if she had been the same age as the graduating class." The Hokage noted.

Kakashi nodded, recalling his own observations. "I purposely gave out openings during our spar and I noticed the way her eyes would flicker to them, but she never went to attack. Her chakra control is impeccable for her age and if you include the fact that she has chakra reserves only beaten by Uzumaki Naruto…"

Kakashi trailed off.

"Kakashi continue watching her. Report any findings and note any information she slips on the Akatsuki. You may be dismissed."

Kakashi nodded before transporting out.

The Hokage sighed, turning in his chair to gaze at the clouds.

"Uchiha Yasuko… will you bring honour to your name or follow the path of your clansmen?"

* * *

**Updated : 19/11/24**

**It's been a long time since I've updated. I'm surprised people still read this thing. Thank you to the ever loyal readers who read this. Expect an update next week and the week after. **

* * *

**Next time on Finding My Way **

**"I'M LATE!"**

**"She looks like Sasuke-kun!" **

**"Good luck, Yasuko."**

**"Another prodigy?"**

**[Chapter 7: The Academy]**


	8. The Academy

**Previously on ****Finding My Way****:**

**"She is Uchiha Haruka and Itachi's daughter. A captured ward of the Akatsuki."**

**"I-Itachi?! The Akatsuki?!"**

**"You'll be joining the graduating class."**

**"She was purposely holding herself back."**

**"Uchiha Yasuko… will you bring honour to your name or follow the path of your clansmen?"**

**Now [Chapter 7: The Academy]**

* * *

Birds chirped happily as the sun shined upon the village of Konoha. The sky was clear, and civilians merry their way through familiar streets as their ninja counterparts jumped swiftly from roof to roof, casting blurs of shadows onto the streets below.

Just another peaceful day in the village.

_Splash_!

"EEEEK!"

A silver-haired jōnin smirked under his mask, glancing over at the clock. "Right on schedule." He mused.

"I'M LATE!"

The man snickered as the sounds of hurried feet and thuds sounded from the floor above. Whistling a happy tune, he placed a sandwich on the table, just as a raven blur passed him, followed by a white one. He blinked, seeing the sandwich now gone.

"Good morning, Kakashi-oji! Thank you, bye~"

The door slammed shut. Chuckling, Kakashi moved to make another sandwich. "Have a nice day, Yasuko." The jōnin smiled to himself.

* * *

Yasuko dashed down the streets, carefully to avoid bumping into any of the busy civilians. She paused in her steps in the middle of the market, frowning.

"Oh, no…"

"Excuse me, ojou-chan?"

Her wary eyes met with soft brown as they peered down at her curiously. "Are you alright? Where are your parents?" The civilian woman -from the state of her chakra- crouched down to her height, eyes glancing around for her guardians.

"I'm new, and I forgot to ask my guardian for directions." Yasuko shuffled on her feet, fighting with the ends of her shirt. "Can you please help me to the Academy, miss?"

The woman smiled and held out her hand. "Of course, it seems you've been rushing in the wrong direction." She hid a laugh behind her hand, seeing the blush growing on the child's face. "My name is Hatsu. What's yours, little one?"

Yasuko slowly placed her hand in hers, tilting her head, intrigued by the softness of the woman's skin compared to her calloused ones from years of training as a ninja.

"Yasuko."

* * *

Their walk towards the Academy was short but filled with warmth despite being strangers. With a glance at the kind woman, Yasuko wondered if this was what it would have been if her papa was given a better hand in life. Instead of this civilian, would it had been her mom walking her to her first day at the Academy?

"Well, here's your stop."

Yasuko stared up at the building, nerves building as she hesitated at the gates. As if sensing her inner turmoil, Hatsu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay to be nervous. Just do your best and have fun. I'm sure your parents are proud of you as long as you're happy."

Yasuko bit her lip. "You really think so?" Her mind wandered to her papa, who was without a doubt worrying for her safety, not knowing if she was alive or not.

Hatsu had a particular look in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came as she squeezed Yasuko's shoulder in assurance. "Of course. Now go on, I know the Academy classes have already started. You don't want to be even later." She mused.

Yasuko smiled sheepishly and nodded. Taking a few steps past the gate, she paused. Hatsu watched her in confusion, gasping as the young girl turned on her heel to hug her around her waist. Her arms were frozen in the air as she stared at the child in confusion. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around the young girl, smiling when she felt her relax in her hold.

"Thank you, Hatsu-san." Yasuko murmured, slowly pulling away. Scavenging through her pocket, she smiled shyly as she held out a pretty stone, strung up on a leather cord. Taking it into her hands, Hatsu stared at it quizzically. "A gift from me. It's a chakra stone, filled with my chakra for you to remember me by."

Before she could get a word in, Yasuko waved over her shoulder as she ran into the Academy. "Let's meet again, Hatsu-san!"

Hatsu blinked and smiled, placing the stone around her neck. Fingering the oddly warm accessory, she turned, walking away from the Academy. "Good luck, Yasuko."

* * *

After getting directions from the Academy's secretary, Yasuko shifted nervously in front of what was to be her class. She could hear the sounds of hushed whispers as friends tried to converse inconspicuously, only to be caught and scolded by their superior. Taking a deep breath, she nodded, and with the small amount of courage, she knocked.

The whispers shushed, and the sound of footsteps caused her hand to shake minutely, to which she immediately stuffed into her pocket to hide any weakness.

"Ah, Yasuko, I didn't think you'd be joining us today." Iruka blinked, surprised at the child's appearance. "Let me guess, Kakashi woke you up late?" He quirked a brow.

Yasuko felt her nerves disappear as she smiled. Kakashi's habits were quite known to the shinobi, so they didn't expect him to change with the responsibility of being the guardian to Konoha's newest resident.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei, I would have shown up earlier, but I forgot to ask Kakashi-oji for directions."

The chūnin chuckled, reaching out to ruffle the girl's hair. "It's okay. Why don't you come in and introduce yourself? Did Kakashi or the Hokage give you any _instructions_."

Yasuko hummed and nodded, understanding the hidden orders on her identity.

_It's dangerous both inside and out of the village if you're status as an Uchiha were to be revealed, Yasuko._

After receiving confirmation, Iruka moved back into the class with Yasuko on his tail. The once quiet class was now filled with whispers as they stared at her in confusion and curiosity.

"Hey, do you think she's joining the class?"

"Doubt it. She looks fragile and weak."

"Don't be so mean! You might make her cry."

Yasuko shifted from foot to foot, frowning slightly behind the collar of her shirt.

"Ne ne~ Doesn't she look familiar?"

"Dark hair and onyx eyes… She looks like Sasuke-kun!"

The last few comments caught the attention of the chūnin instructor and the last known survivor of the massacre. Onyx eyes narrowed as they surveyed the newest addition, noting that she indeed looks similar to him, however, her resemblance to him was uncanny.

"You're right! Maybe she's his cousin or something!"

"She is pretty cute. Like an angel! Good looks must run in the family!

Noticing the way Yasuko flinched at the scrutiny, especially from her fellow Uchiha, Iruka cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his class much to the young girl's relief.

"Due to circumstances, we will be having a new addition to the class."

Stepping forward, Yasuko smiled shyly and bowed. "My name is Yasuko. Please take care of me."

The room was silent before chatter erupted once again.

"Awww~ Look at her, she's so precious!"

"She's just a kid!"

"Another prodigy?"

"Troublesome."

Yasuko perked up, hearing the familiar catchphrase, her eyes catching on signature pineapple hair. With a lazy smirk, the Nara nodded in acknowledgement, making the hidden Uchiha beam as she tentatively waved at the older boy. Seeing the familiarity between the two, Iruka smiled, motioning Yasuko forward.

"Why don't you go sit beside Shikamaru? I'll speak with you at the end of the day to catch you up on what we're learning."

With a nod, Yasuko bound up the steps to her friend, taking a seat.

"Good morning Shika-nii." She whispered.

The boy grumbled under his breath, resting his chin on his arm as he glanced at her. Reaching up the pat her head, he hummed.

"Morning…" He drawled.

Yasuko giggled at his lazy response, but she didn't expect anything less from a Nara.

* * *

It was soon time to break for lunch. Yasuko watched as the students divided and called out to each other. She frowned, staring at the clock, forlornly patting her empty pockets. In her haste, she had forgotten to grab a bento or money to buy lunch.

Shikamaru quirked a brow, hiding his amusement as Yasuko puffed her cheeks, chin resting on the desk as she grumbled about annoying guardians and lazy old men.

Yawning, he stretched. "How troublesome. Yasuko, come on." He didn't bother to elaborate as he ambled out of the classroom, the pitter-pattering of footsteps trailing behind him before the child caught up to him. Glancing at Yasuko, he noted how she glanced every now and then to his hand that swung lazily at his side.

Hesitating at the thought of his next actions, he sighed.

Yasuko blinked as a larger hand, engulfed her own. Staring, she followed it up to its owners, watching as Shikamaru didn't even spare her a glance as she observed his actions. A gentle squeeze caused a smile to light upon her lips. Yasuko returned the gesture, a small skip in her step as she followed the older student.

_How warm._

* * *

**Ojou - **young lady / someone's daughter

**Hatsu - **firstborn

* * *

**UPDATED:**30/11/19

**Expect an update next week, and prepare to cry the week after. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for all the favs and follows. I didn't realize poeple still read this fanfic. **

* * *

**Next time on ****Finding My Way****: **

**"Your Shikamaru's friend!"**

_**'Is this what feels like to have friends? It's so… warm and comforting.'**_

**"H-hello, Uchiha-san."**

**"Who are you?"**

**[Chapter 8: Heartbreak]**


	9. Heartbreak

**Previously on ****Finding My Way****: **

**"I'M LATE!"**

**"Good luck, Yasuko."**

**"She's just a kid!"**

**"Good morning Shika-nii."**

**_'How warm.'_**

**Now [Chapter 8: Heartbreak]**

* * *

"Wah~ this is delicious~"

"T-thank you, Yasuko. I'll be sure to tell my mom how much you like it!"

A trio sat below one of the trees of the Academy. One could be seen lying, presumably sleeping while his two companions chattered and ate away, sharing a large bento between them.

"No, thank you, Chōji-nii! You didn't have to share your lunch with me, especially since we've only just met."

The Akimichi blushed, shaking his head as he took another bite of his mother's cooking.

"No, really, it's fine. I couldn't leave you to starve, especially after Shikamaru told me you didn't have anything to eat. It would go against everything my mom taught me." The big-boned boy nodded in assurance, reaching over to pat the much smaller girl's head. "Plus, you're Shikamaru's friend!"

Yasuko's eyes widened minutely as a hand rested against her chest as she realized the weight of Chōji's words.

_'Friend?' _

Eyes filled with wonder as a strange warmth grew in her heart at the brunet's words, she smiled, ducking her face into her collar to hide her pleased expression.

_'Is this what feels like to have friends? It's so… warm and comforting.'_

Chōji took in the joy in Yasuko's eyes that wasn't quite there during their short time together. Rather than call out on her behaviour, he nudged the bento closer to the youngest member of their trio. "Come on, you need to eat some more."

Nodding, Yasuko followed, her chopsticks hesitating over the food. Noting her sudden nerves, Chōji hummed, waiting patiently for her to gather her courage.

"We're friends too, right, Chōji-nii?"

He blinked, taken aback by the sudden question before he beamed. "Of course!"

Yasuko shared his smile, and from his place, Shikamaru relaxed further in the shade of swaying leaves, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

* * *

Waving goodbye to her sensei, Yasuko bounded out the Academy, eyes catching sight of the few students who've stayed behind, probably waiting for their guardian to pick them up. Her heart clenched, frowning as her mind strayed to the Akatsuki, most notably her Papa. It's been nearly three days since her capture. Hopefully, her Papa wasn't too hard on himself, but if she knew him well, and she did, he probably that it was his fault and was punishing himself by upping his training again.

_'Mama, please watch over Papa, so he doesn't hurt himself more.'_

"Hey, you."

Yasuko tensed at the cold voice. Looking over her shoulder, her heart dropped, seeing near-identical onyx eyes glaring at her own.

"H-hello, Uchiha-san." She murmured, bowing politely as she clenched the bottom of her shirt.

"_Who are you_?"

She blinked, brows furrowed.

"I introduced myself this morning, Uchiha-san."

He growled, stepping forward, causing the smaller girl to step back.

"Your _name_, kid. _Your clan_. **What is it?** Where are you from?" He demanded.

Yasuko struggled to speak. The Hokage had deemed her origins an S-Rank secret. She was forbidden from telling anyone, and she wholeheartedly agreed, considering the threats within and outside the village. However, they have never discussed a cover story in case anyone got curious or in Sasuke's case, realized something suspicious about her. That was a mistake on their part. They should have known that the Uchiha survivor would see similarities between his clan and her particularity with his brother, her father.

"I-I…"

"**Tell me!** Are you an Uchiha?!" He glared, hand twitching to his weapons pouch.

Yasuko tensed, ready to run. Sasuke's sharp eyes caught on the act and with swift movements, he had her pinned against a wall.

"Are you _his_ daughter?"

Yasuko gulped, eyes flickering around for anyone that could help her. Taking her actions as an answer, Sasuke growled, pushing his arm firmly against her throat.

"**Where. Is. He?**" He gritted out.

Yasuko whimpered, eyes shutting, wishing she had taken the time to wake Ru instead of leaving him behind with Kakashi for the day.

Soon the alarming pressure against her throat was gone, as she found herself struggling to regain her breath. In her hazed state, strong arms lifted her up, a hand surrounded by green chakra reaching up to examine her neck. Glancing over her saviour's shoulder, she shivered as her fellow Uchiha glared heatedly at her held back by ANBU Hawk, the threat of nearly being killed just hitting her now. She sniffed, hiding her tears into the ANBU's shoulder, which she vaguely recognized as Usagi.

"LET GO OF ME! SHE'S _HIS_ DAUGHTER! **SHE SHOULDN'T EXIST!**"

Yasuko shook in Usagi's arms, the kunoichi's chakra dissipating as she finished her healing and diagnosis.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Hawk intoned, "This girl here has taken refuge in Konoha and is under the protection of the Hokage. She is innocent. Your actions, however, are unjustified for an upcoming shinobi of this village. If we were to follow your words, would you not be in the wrong as well? You are, after all, _his_ **_brother_**."

Sasuke froze, glaring at the ANBU.

Hawk peered down at the boy, not at all threatened by his looks.

"As per the Hokage's orders, Yasuko's origins and relations are an S-Class secret. Any hint of this news spreading whether they are rumours or not will be a sign of treason against the village. Do you understand, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Said boy clicked his tongue, but acquiesced to the orders.

"Fine. Keep her out of sight. I don't want to see her when she looks so much like him."

Yasuko whimpered, burying her face further into Usagi's shoulder. The two ANBU nodded curtly and soon teleported away with the child in their care, leaving no hint of their presence behind.

* * *

"Yasuko will remain in the Academy and Kakashi's care. The ANBU on Sasuke's watch will be given orders to observe him carefully for any signs of hostile actions towards Yasuko. Those on Yasuko's watch are to run interference if they cross paths again outside of the Academy. Understood, Hawk? Usagi?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

The two ANBU disappeared, presences once again concealed as they moved to spread out their leader's orders.

"Kakashi."

"Hokage-sama?"

The Copy Ninja leant nonchalantly against the window. Still, Hiruzen could see how his hand was nearly clenching around the explicit book in his hands and the way his eyes shifted towards the child resting on the floor, her faithful companion curled around her to keep her warm and protected.

"When the time comes, get Sasuke to see reason. Yasuko is Itachi's daughter, but she is still his family. We cannot afford her death… not when it could lead the Akatsuki's attention to us or the chakra anomaly on her heart to activate."

Kakashi's forehead creased, "That will be difficult, Hokage-sama. Anything involved with Itachi is a source of anger for the boy."

"Then use the fact that Yasuko is not just Itachi's child alone."

Kakashi's head tilted as if recalling a memory.

"**_Haruka_**… I'm not sure what Sasuke's relationship with her was, but I know Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san were very fond of her."

"Haruka was loved dearly by the Uchiha and the village. Sasuke must have had a connection with her before her untimely passing. Try and get him to see _her_ in _Yasuko_."

"It won't be easy, Hokage-sama. The boy is hell-bent on his revenge."

"There's more to life than revenge. Sasuke just needs to see that he is not alone in this world. Yasuko can help him if he'd just open his eyes."

The Hokage sighed as he gazed down, regretfully at the young Uchiha in his care. Tear stains remained on her cheeks, showcasing the sorrow she felt at the rejection of her own blood. Despite their aloof nature, Uchiha's loved strongly. They loved and felt emotions at a level that would typically be detrimental as shinobi, but it was what made them so much more dangerous when their loved ones were in danger.

Their love is what fuelled them in battle, but it was also their downfall. For it is love that can start wars, love that strengthens resolves, and love that can lead to utter madness for the sake of revenge.

* * *

**I know. Hate me, but I'm being bit realistic here. Sasuke's hated Itachi since the massacre and when the one connection his brother has is right there, of course all the deep rooted anger would be projected onto her. **

**Thank you to all my dedicated readers and for the favourites and follows. I felt really good today so I decided to post early rather than next week :D Almost done with my first semester as a university student! Can't wait for the break to start!**

**UPDATED: 02/12/19**

* * *

**Next time on ****Finding My Way****: **

**"I will ask once. Where is Yasuko?"**

**"What do you fuckers mean that the little bitch was captured?" **

**[Chapter 9: Lost Treasure]**


	10. Lost Treasure

**09 - Lost Treasure **

**Previously on ****Finding My Way****: **

**"We're friends too, right, Chōji-nii?"**

**"LET GO OF ME! SHE'S ****_HIS_**** DAUGHTER! SHE SHOULDN'T EXIST!"**

**"Try and get him to see her in Yasuko."**

**"It won't be easy, Hokage-sama."**

**"There's more to life than revenge. Yasuko can help him if he'd just open his eyes."**

**Now [Chapter 9: Lost Treasure]**

**WARNING: Chapter contains explicit language by our very own Jashinist, Hidan.**

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

Three days. Three days since Yasuko has been taken from us. From me.

Kisame and I raced towards the base, ignoring the chakra fatigue. Usually, the trip back would take about three days, but we wasted time trying to infiltrate Konoha to get Yasuko back. We were forced to fall back when ANBU were sent to patrol and guard the village by nightfall the day Yasuko was captured.

We had to get back quickly, and because we didn't know what was happening to Yasuko, we used a teleportation jutsu that sent us a day away from the base. The jutsu was for emergencies only, to be used to escape a battle -which has never happened as of yet- or to avoid tails as it took up a vast amount of chakra. The chakra usage increased the farther you are from base.

Halting in front of the base's entrance, we formed the correct hand signs that would weaken the barrier for us to pass through. Kisame and I ignored the fact that our clothes were soaked from the time running through the rain of Amegakure and any propriety as we slammed our Leader's office doors open, almost causing it to fall off its hinges.

"Itachi! Kisame! What is the meaning of this?"

His Rinnegan eyes narrowed at us, his usually impassive face taking a dangerous stillness to it as he surveyed us.

"Mission report."

Kisame stepped up, reporting the ongoings of our mission, even placing the objective onto Pein's desk. My fist clenched as my partner hesitated to describe the end of our mission, but I kept my eyes ahead, ignoring the stinging pain as my nails dug into my palm.

"Mission completed," Pein nodded before he stared us down, "I will ask _once_. **Where is Yasuko**?"

Kisame gulped, while I stared ashamed at my feet. I could not blame the Leader for the deadly tone he had used against us. He was a strict man, but he punished us justly for our wrongdoings, but Yasuko was an exception, as she was for everyone. She was the Akatsuki's weakness, and no matter how much some would deny it, we would all die to protect her. It is one of the main reasons why Yasuko's training regime was so intense at such a young age. Everyone in the Akatsuki had trained her in some way so that she would be able to protect herself if none of us could.

"Yasuko was captured by the Konoha nin." Kisame blurted, hoping the faster it was said, the quicker it would be done with.

"**Captured?! Explain!**" Leader practically hissed.

"We had retreated once the mission objective was completed. Yasuko had sensed sixteen chakra signatures approaching; eight chūnin, four jōnin, and four ANBU levelled nin. Yasuko was safely hidden away in the foliage with Ru as a guard. While engaged in battle, we had not anticipated the ANBU to slip away to capture Yasuko as we believed her presence was not known to them.

We had not realized until the Konoha nin had retreated back to the village. We spent a day trying to infiltrate Konoha but had to return back to base to report this to you when ANBU began guarding, and patrols increased around the village. We used the teleportation jutsu to get here as quickly as possible." I reported monotonously, though I was internally crumbling at having my precious daughter so far from my protection.

The room was silent. I stared down in shame. When I had returned to the spot where Yasuko was supposed to be safely hidden, I knew my heart stopped when I saw she was nowhere in sight. I had nearly blown Kisame, and I's cover trying to enter the village had he not convinced me it was no use.

Kisame and I jumped startled at a sudden crash, and we stared up at our Leader with slightly wide and shocked eyes. His hand had punched a hole through his desk, his orange hair shadowed his eyes, and his body was tense. The anger radiating off of him was palpable in the air.

"**Out**."

That one word was enough for us to bolt out of the office and towards the base's common room. It was out of character for either of us to run in fear of what Leader-sama would do, but when Yasuko was involved, everyone's actions were unpredictable, and our anger strong if she were in danger.

Leader-sama was one to have a calm disposition at all times, but when angered, he brought a new meaning to the phrase "hell on earth." It certainly was not helpful when he had several other bodies he could control to hunt his target.

Our rushed entrance into the common room curried confused stares from the rest of the Akatsuki, who was, unfortunately, all present at that moment.

"Ugh, you guys are back, yeah? Thought we'd be relieved of your ugly mugs 'till tomorrow, un?" Deidara scowled, fingers smoothing over the clay bird he was forming in his hands.

"We used the teleportation jutsu," Kisame confessed under his breath.

Eyes snapped back to us. It was a known fact that the jutsu was to be used for emergencies only. There was even a file for when and why it was used and a punishment for any misuse!

"Don't tell me you bastards fucking ran from a fight," Hidan laughed, "You fucking pussies!"

"We didn't run!" Kisame protested, "We had a report that Leader-sama needed to hear asap!"

"Itachi, where's the brat? We were to develop a new poison and antidote for my weapons upon her return. I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasori muttered as he moved one of his infiltrator puppets along with the coffee table with his chakra strings.

"TOBI WANTS TO PLAY WITH YASU-CHAN!" Sang the base's resident loli-head, also known as Tobi.

"**Where is our meal, Itachi?**" Black Zetsu asked, "Don't call Yasuko our meal!" White Zetsu scolded his literal other half.

At the reminder of what I had lost, I stared off blankly, face devoid of emotions, more so than usual. Kisame and I remained silent in the face of the questions in regards to the location of the Akatsuki's little sunshine.

"Itachi?" A soft voice caught my attention, and I winced as my eyes met the knowing ones of our second-in-command, though denial was apparent as well. Uncharacteristically, I gulped noticeably.

"Yasuko was captured."

The silence was deafening after my short explanation. Light footsteps sounded, rushing out of the room. It was Konan, who was no doubt on her way to confirm my words with Leader-sama.

Surprisingly, it was Hidan who broke the silence.

"What do you fuckers mean that the little bitch was captured?"

* * *

**Pein's POV**

The once pristine office was in shambles. Reports were scattered along with debris as holes caused by chakra infused punches were embedded through the desk and walls.

Anger coursed through my veins. Idiots! Complete idiots the both of them! They were warned to keep an eye on Yasuko, and where is she?! In the hands of Konoha Nin! Her well-being was unknown. Our only certainty is she's alive if the glowing chakra stone hidden in my desk was anything to go by.

I kicked my desk across the room using every ounce of control I had to not go on a rampage.

We are the fucking Akatsuki! S-Class Ninja! We do not let our treasure get captured by ninja of a puny village!

The feeling of feminine arms wrapped around my waist snapped me from my rage-induced thoughts.

"Nagato, is it true?" Konan's voice trembled, denial thick in her tone.

I tensed, shoulder hunched as I sighed. "It is true. Yasuko is in Konoha's possession."

Konan was shaking, hands clutching my cloak as she pressed closer against my back. From the near-silent whimpers, I knew she was crying. Yasuko was like a daughter to her, after all... and to me.

When Itachi first arrived with his daughter, I hesitated to allow him to bring a child in a criminal infested base, but I thank Kami every day that I agreed. The moment she entered our lives, it made everyday living in this cruel world just that much brighter, and every moment spent with her became a treasured memory. She reminded me so much of Yahiko. So bright and willing. She had a heart that only furthered my determination to bring peace to this world once and for all. For her to live in a world without fear or anger. No war for her to strain her hands in blood.

Yasuko is our heart. The heart we thought we had lost so long ago as we witnessed the bitter truth of the world and our jobs as shinobi. She is the only one to see our moments of weakness, for we knew she would never use them against us. It is with her that we can indeed be ourselves, for no judgment would be cast our way despite our pasts and actions. It is her acceptance and light that draws us to her like moths to a flame.

Not everyone would admit it but was the one weakness we were all willing to keep.

My lips nearly formed a smile as I recalled my memories with Yasuko, but then I remembered that's all they'll ever be now. We won't be hearing the sound of her laughter echoing through the halls of the base, nor would we see her dancing around and brightening our days with her smile.

Our little princess was gone. Lost was our heart and our only light in this godforsaken world.

Twisting in Konan's hold, I hugged her back, burying my face in the crook of her neck. Tears that I've been holding back finally gave way, and my body shook with silent sobs as the tears flowed down my face.

"My baby..." Konan sobbed.

"Shh... I know, I know..." I whispered, running soothing fingers through her hair.

"Poor Itachi... she's_ his daughter_. If it hurts this much for us... I can't imagine what he's going through."

I hummed in thought.

Konan was right. In my anger, I had forgotten that despite our familial like relationship with Yasuko, Itachi was her father. If it hurts for us... he must be dying.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

The rest of the Akatsuki were all dealing with the news in their own way.

Deidara was throwing harmless explosives everywhere. Sasori had opted to mutilate the puppet in his hands. Kakuzu stopped counting his money, choosing to stare blankly at the pile in front of him. Tobi was sobbing in the corner. White Zetsu was wailing while Black Zetsu scolded his counterpart for crying over their meal, and Hidan was yelling at the two men who were last with Yasuko.

"THE BITCH WAS FUCKING KIDNAPPED?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF JASHIN WERE YOU BASTARDS DOING, HUH?! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING WATCHING HER! SHE COULD FUCKING BE BEING INTERROGATED RIGHT NOW FOR SOME FUCKING INFO ON THE AKATSUKI AND IT WILL BE YOUR FUCKING FAULT! SHE'S ONLY 8 YOU ASSHOLES! WHAT IS SHE'S DE-"

"**SHUT UP, HIDAN**!"

The room froze. It couldn't be; it just wasn't possible. He was the apathetic one. The unfeeling man. The kin slayer.

In their anger, they forgot. He was also the father.

Everyone turned to the voice, and the sight shook them to the core.

Uchiha Itachi... was crying.

This man who held his emotionless facade down to an art form. He never cried, now did he smile, even in the presence of his precious daughter. Yet here he was, the cold-blooded murderer of his own clan, Uchiha Itachi, crying.

"**I know**. I should have been there, _watching_ her... **saving her**. She's _my_ daughter. **_My little flower_**... and I lost her." Tears streamed down his face, as he stared shamefully down at his hands, "With my clan, I lost my family, pride, and honour. But I had _her_. She was _everything_ I had left. **Everything**. You may hurt... but you can't possibly comprehend the torture I am feeling, not knowing the well being of my daughter. I had not just failed Yasuko as a father, but my duties as a husband to my wife. Now... now my little flower could be gone forever... and I know I will never forgive myself for ever letting this happen."

No-one stopped Itachi when he made a swift exit to his room. Hidan bowed his head in shame, in a rare moment of regret. Lost in their fury, they had failed to remember that even behind his facade, he had feelings. He was a father and was taking it a hundred times worse than they were. Yasuko was _his_ daughter, after all, not to mention the only kin that acknowledges and loves him.

The members soon departed into their own rooms, quietly sulking as they recalled that they won't be seeing their little princess any time soon.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

_Damn it_... **damn it all**!

My fist collided with the stone wall of my room, tears streaming down my face. The stone crumbled beneath my fist despite the lack of chakra, blood coated my hand and stained the wall as I removed it from the hole.

I could feel the sting from my knuckles as the blood dripped onto the cold stone floor, but I ignored it in favour of the harrowing numbness that had been creeping over me since I realized Yasuko was taken.

If only I had been more careful. If I just disagreed with Leader-sama's request, maybe Yasuko would be here. She was far too young to be on a mission, even for surveillance. She should be here, dancing around in a new kimono she bought with Konan or concoct a new poison and antidote with Sasori. She should be pranking with Tobi, modelling with clay with Deidara, or gardening with Zetsu. She should be practicing medical ninjutsu with Kakuzu in return for counting his money or training with Leader-sama.

I would even take her screams for help as she tried to escape Hidan's sacrifices as long as she was here by my side.

Instead, I'm stuck like this. Number than I have ever been in my life. Number than when I killed my own clan. Numb and alone, without a daughter to hold and ground me.

I sat hunched on my bed before I collapsed back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. I turned my head towards the top of the bed, the three photos on the nightstand, gaining my attention. Sitting up slowly, I gazed upon the images with both sadness and longing.

The first was of my late wife Haruka and I, a few weeks after we discovered her pregnancy. It was the day my family had gone out on a rare outing, and my mother had invited her to come along. It was my mother who had also taken the photo explaining it was so precious to find us both so relaxed and unguarded.

The photo found us resting in the shade of the trees, my back against the trunk of a large oak tree and Haruka's own against my chest. Staring at the photo made me relive that moment so long ago. I had rested my chin on Haruka's shoulder, taking in her soothing scent, a smile teasing itself across my lips as I held Haruka in a protective embrace. One of her own arms, laid atop my own while the other soothed across her lower stomach as if he gently lull her unborn child to sleep. Her eyes were filled with love, much like my own, and her lips held a soft, blissful smile.

_Haruka... My flower, I have failed you. I couldn't protect our daughter. I'm sorry I lost our daughter. Your little blossom. I have failed. Please... please forgive me._

The second frame was empty, merely a memento set for display. It was supposed to hold a picture of Haruka, Yasuko and I, but it could never be with Haruka's death only a few short minutes after Yasuko's birth. Haruka had made the frame herself in hopes of finally having a family of her own, having grown up an orphan after her family's death in the third shinobi war.

It was a simple frame made of dark stained wood, with an Uchiha emblem painted on the bottom right corner. It was simple but was made from Haruka's greatest desire to have a family, a child of her own. On the back was a small quote inscribed into the wood:

**FAMILY**

**Where life begins **

**and **

**love never ends**

My eyes drifted to the final frame of the set.

In it laid a photo of Yasuko and me on her fourth birthday, months before the massacre. She had been ecstatic to receive a katana, having taken lessons with a tanto from Shisui and had treasured the weapon, especially when she learned that it was forged from her mother's old katana which had been destroyed during the nine-tails attack.

In the frozen memory, Yasuko sat upon my left shoulder, smiling brightly as she hoisted her katana in the air, her other arm wrapped around my head for support. I had a rare smile on my face as I held Yasuko's legs to prevent her from falling, my eyes filled with pride at the sight of my daughter.

I chuckled sadly as I caught sight of the unkempt raven hair that tried to get into the photo but was seconds too late. Shisui was the only one to know the truth of Yasuko, and he took that secret to the grave.

Staring longingly at the photo, a spark of determination lit within me as I placed a hand on top of Yasuko's smiling form.

_I'll find you, Yasuko... I'll find you and bring you home... back to your family and in my arms. I promise you, my little flower._

* * *

**Amegakure – **village hidden by rain

**Nagato – **long-lasting gate

**Zetsu – **tongue

* * *

**Thought you guys would want to see how the Akatsuki were handling things.**** I hope you liked the chapter. Rather depressing for the holidays though, sorry. **

**Thanks for everyone's support. Please comment your thoughts. Till next time, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays~**

**UPDATED: 24/12/19**

* * *

**Next time on ****Finding My Way****: **

**"Uzumaki?"**

**"That's my name, dattebayo!"**

**"You don't _look_ like an Uzumaki..."**

**"... what's that supposed to mean?" **

**[Chapter 10: Maelstorm's Hidden Waves]**


	11. Maelstorm's Hidden Waves

**Previously on ****Finding My Way****:**

**"I will ask _once_. Where is Yasuko?"**

**"Yasuko was captured."**

**"SHE'S ONLY 8 YOU ASSHOLES! WHAT IS SHE'S DE-"**

**"SHUT UP, HIDAN!"**

**"I'll bring you home… I promise you, my little flower."**

**Now [ Chapter 10: Maelstorm's Hidden Waves ]**

* * *

Iruka frowned as he was given a report of yesterday's incident. Truthfully, he had expected this as a possible outcome for when the two officially met, but he had hoped that the boy would be more welcoming to the idea of having a family.

As the only Academy teacher in the know of Yasuko's heritage, he had been ordered to run interference between the two living Uchiha's during Academy hours. Iruka was also to report any hostile activity on Sasuke's part and psychological affects the attack may have had on Yasuko.

"Is Yasuko okay?"

Iruka's mind was overtaken by the child's state of being after reading the report. Konoha prized teamwork; to be attacked by one of your own was nearly inconceivable and against the village's core values.

"…she's hanging in there, but she hasn't spoken a word since the attack."

Iruka winced. Yasuko was an ordinarily quiet child. Polite yes, but highly curious. She sought knowledge, and when something has caught her attention, she'd ask question after question until she was satisfied. It would be awful to see that spark fade.

"Kakashi, I accept this mission, but the psychological report on Yasuko… I don't think I'm qualified. A Yamanaka would be best to examine her for those effects." Iruka admitted with a frown.

Kakashi shrugged, eye looking past the chūnin's shoulder to the Academy grounds. Beneath a tree lay Yasuko, her ever protective companion curled around her protectively. The two were near motionless as they watched the leaves sway in the wind.

"Don't sell yourself short, Iruka," He sent the younger man a closed eye smile, "Just note down some trigger cues. You're a teacher, and from the reports, you've recorded on your students, highly observant as well."

Iruka blushed, scratching the bridge of his nose awkwardly at the sudden compliment.

"I-In that case, I'll be sure to send in a report once Yasuko rejoins class," He coughed lightly into his fist to regain his composure, "Will she be joining again soon?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yasuko won't let this stop her from becoming an official village ninja like her parents. Ru will be joining her from now on."

Iruka was slightly confused before he recalled Yasuko's shadow. "Ah, yes, her tiger friend. As long as no one is hurt, it's fine. Families might complain if the kids are scared, but the Academy has a policy for allowing in ninja companions with the Aburame and Inuzuka bringing their own."

"Yasuko mentioned that as long as she isn't threatened beyond spars, Ru will not hurt anyone." Kakashi informed, pausing before he shrugged, "He's more likely to just laze in a sunny spot."

Iruka chuckled and nodded, "Thank you. I'll be sure to warn the kids."

Seeing that the two were done, Kakashi nodded, moving towards the open window. With deft movements, he was soon hovering over Yasuko and Ru. The latter growled warningly at him, which had him stepping away slightly. He had already made an acquaintance with the predator's teeth and claws; he didn't want another meeting anytime soon.

Seeing how relaxed Yasuko was, Kakashi felt a twinge of guilt having to disturb her, but the lunch period was almost done, so the students would be returning soon.

"Ready?"

Yasuko sighed but nodded. As she was about to get up, she hesitated. For once, she decided to give in to her childish desires. Eyes wide, she bit her lip nervously as she held her hands up towards the jōnin. Kakashi's visible eye softened at the sight. Gently, he lifted his ward up, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as he kept a hand under his bottom as he carried her on his hip. His hold was light as if holding glass.

He's done babysitting jobs with his old team, but he left the child-rearing to his teammates. He never really had the chance to take care of such a delicate being, his hands used more for fighting and killing than caring for another.

Even after Yasuko was placed under his care, he never really had to look after her. She was mature for age and independent. She took after her father like that. This was the first time she's ever honestly asked for anything from him, and all it was, was to be carried like the child she was.

Staring at the girl in his arms, Kakashi could feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. Something he thought he lost entirely with the death of his sensei. The feeling of family and the need to protect. The embers within him grew, as his growing determination set forth the flames.

The shinobi world is cruel; It was harsh and unforgiving, but he'll protect Yasuko. For as long as he can, he wants to keep her the child her body appears. She doesn't have to be the next Itachi. She doesn't have to be like him. He'll do his best to keep this promise, for Konoha was never kind to prodigies.

With a glance at the tiger at his feet, he moved off the Academy grounds towards the shopping district. Maybe he'll cook a proper meal for the two for once.

**| Time Skip - Next Day |**

"Now Yasuko's companion is highly protective of her. Any signs of aggression towards her outside of spars could cause him to attack. Keep this in mind when you approach her from now on."

"Eh? Her ninja companion sounds dangerous. Is it even allowed?"

Iruka could understand the wariness behind the children's attitudes, but there wasn't much he could do. Plus, he's met Ru before, and besides his protectiveness, he was much too lazy. He reminded him much of a Nara in that way.

"Academy policies allow the presence of ninja companions as long as they aren't hostile. Ru is perfectly safe as long as Yasuko is."

Worried whispers echoed around him and with the warning given, it was time to allow Yasuko inside.

"Yasuko, you can come and introduce your friend now."

The children gasped, some screaming at the sight of the large tiger prowling into the classroom. Yasuko smiled nervously, staring between the class and her friend. Many were wary with the predator, while others were quite curious. Yasuko was rather amused to note that the latter consisted of all at the clan children.

Before she could properly introduce her friend, the sound of barking interrupted her.

"H-hey wait! Akamaru!"

Yasuko blinked as she watched a small white pup bound down the steps, before running around Ru. Despite the frantic whispers that resounded in the room, many worried the tiger would attack the puppy, Ru was still, yawning lazily as the pup poked and sniffed at him. Akamaru yipped as he sat in front of the tiger, the two staring one another down.

Ru blinked, and Yasuko could almost imagine him rolling his eyes as he bent down. Yasuko heard a rather unmanly squeak as Ru opened his mouth, but it was unfounded as the tiger licked the pup across the forehead before flopping down on his side. Lucky for him, the sun was shining directly on him, making it the perfect resting place for the big cat. Akamaru barked once before prowling up the tiger and following his lead, flopping down and cuddling into striped fur.

Yasuko giggled, listening to the quiet awes coming from her female classmates as they took in the adorable sight.

"This is Ru. He's my tiger friend. I met him when he was a cub, and we bonded. He's very much like ninken and quite protective of me. Besides that, you'd mainly find him laying around for a nap."

"So he's a tamed tiger?"

Yasuko shook her head in denial, and an amiable smile on her lips.

"Tamed? Never. Ru isn't one to be tamed," The students were slightly alarmed before she spoke her next words, "But he's a good tiger. He's just like you or me. The only difference is that he has fur, walks on two legs, and has a disposition towards meat, though fish is his favourite."

Iruka smiled, seeing the tension in the room begin to dissipate. It will take a while, but he could tell the kids will get along fine with Ru. He frowned slightly as his eyes strayed to glaring onyx that remained on the female Uchiha's form. That left them with only one problem.

* * *

"Eh? So Ru doesn't usually let anyone rest on him like Akamaru?"

Yasuko nodded in agreement as she took a bite of her onigiri. Shikamaru and Choji had once again led her out to share lunch together under the shade of a tree. Kiba had come out and followed them when he noticed Akamaru had once again slipped off his head to play around with his new friend.

"Ru doesn't get along well with new people, and he really doesn't like it when someone besides me is on his back. He usually growls when my guardian's ninken gets near him, but he seems to like Akamaru enough."

Kiba grinned, proud of his ninken for making a friend with the kid's tiger. Looking the kid over, he sniffed and nodded. Akamaru never took a liking to anyone that quickly before. But he immediately went bounding over to large predator despite it reeking of danger. When the kid first joined, he didn't expect to bond with her, but she was actually pretty cool. Plus, her scent was somewhat hard to describe, but it was familiar, almost homely. Sitting beside her, it was easy to slip off his jacket and cover the kid in it. Kiba gave her a wolfish smile when she sent him a questioning stare after lifting his hood from her eyes.

He snorted, seeing how the jacket practically drowned her.

"Looks good on you, kid," He ignored the gaze burning holes in the side of his head in favour of ruffling the kid's hair, "Hey, you're welcome to my place anytime, got it? I'm sure Akamaru would like to play around with Ru, and you could meet the new pups too! A litter was just born a few weeks ago!"

Seeing the way Yasuko's eyes brightened, Kiba couldn't help the way the alpha blood in him sang. It was subtle, but with the jacket on her, his scent would soon linger, marking her as part of his pack. This will be a warning for any Inuzuka and those with a sensitive enough nose. Of course, it wasn't a permanent solution, but that could wait until she visited the clan compound.

Inuzuka's worked mainly with their instincts, and right now, his was screaming to mark her. He knew it definitely wasn't because she was a potential mate. Yasuko was far too young for that, and he just couldn't see it ever happening. It felt more like a familial bond than anything. He'd have to ask his mom once he got home today, but one thing for sure is that Yasuko was his.

Hearing a growl, the two laughed when they saw Akamaru on top of Ru's head, poking him awake, much like what Choji was doing to Shikamaru right beside them. Hearing their laughter, Choji followed their gaze. Blinking, he stared at the two ninja companions before staring down at his childhood friend and sharing their laughter.

Yasuko blinked when a flash of yellow caught her eyes. Tilting her head, she frowned at the boy sitting on the swing by himself.

"Who's that?"

Choji blinked, squinting his eyes a bit.

"Oh? That's Naruto."

Kiba twisted his head and nodded. "Oh yeah! You probably don't know him yet, but he's in the same class as us. He usually skips pulling pranks and all that."

Yasuko hummed before standing up. His chakra… it felt familiar to her for some odd reason. She took some of her onigiri and moved towards the blond, ignoring the confused calls behind her.

"Hello."

The boy's head snapped up, and he frowned slightly at the small girl in front of him.

"My name's Yasuko."

He blinked before a blinding grin took up his face. Yasuko nearly faltered at the sight of it. It was so _warm_.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage, one day, dattebayo!"

Yasuko giggled when she heard the boy's stomach growl after his proclamation. She held an onigiri out for him.

"Well, we can't have the future Hokage going hungry."

Naruto stared at the offered food in surprise and moved hesitantly as he took it.

"Thanks, I guess!" He took a bite, and he grinned, "This is great!"

Yasuko smiled before frowning slightly, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Uzumaki?"

"That's my name, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned as he finished the onigiri.

"You don't look like an Uzumaki…"

Naruto tensed, eyes blinking in confusion.

"… what's that supposed to mean?"

Yasuko tilted her head.

"You don't know?"

"Know what!"

**(1-)** Yasuko blinked. "About the Uzumaki Clan?" She saw the confusion in his eyes. "Uzushio?" Still, there was no recognition in his eyes. "The Uzumaki is a shinobi clan, Uzumaki-san. I thought you would know about the rich history of your heritage."

"I have a _clan_?!" Naruto said in shock, eyes wide in disbelief.

"The Uzumaki was one of the most revered clans in Uzushio, the sister village of Konoha," Yasuko explained. _Why doesn't he know? Did no one tell him?_ "The Uzumaki were feared and respected throughout the Elemental Countries because of their fūinjutsu, not to mention their Kekkei Genkai."

"I- _What_." Naruto made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

Yasuko frowned. "The Uzumaki Clan were wiped out in the Second Shinobi War, unfortunately. They were from Uzushiogakure, and they were very prominent there. They were to Uzushio as the Uchiha is to Konoha. It's because of the close ties that Konoha has with Uzushio that we wear their symbol." She said, pointing to a spiral on his clothes. "Uzushio is considered as Konoha's greatest mistake and failure. Konoha didn't arrive on time to help save the village, and it's not really talking about, but I think it's more like people have about them."

Naruto's mind raced at the information being given. He tried to understand, but there was one thought repeating itself. "I had a clan…_ family_." He said, quiet and longing, tinged with sadness. "Why didn't I ever know? I don't even know who my _parents were_!" He pressed the palms of his heels harshly against his eyes, trying to stem the tears that threatened to fall. "I've been so _alone-_" **(-1)**

Yasuko's heart broke for him. She didn't know him, but it was apparent the boy grew alone, without family to support him. In a way, she could relate, for despite the family she had made with the Akatsuki, nothing could replace the love of a mother. There were days where even her Papa became distant with her. She could tell that when he looks at her, her Papa didn't see her. He was seeing her mother and daydreaming of a life that could have been.

Seeing Naruto struggle with his emotions, Yasuko hesitantly stepped forward, gently tugging on his jumpsuit's sleeve. Naruto sniffed, staring at the child with glassy eyes.

"If you want… we can go to the library one day and read about your clan. I can even lend you some scrolls I have about Uzushio too!" Yasuko smiled hesitantly. She was a child, after all. She wasn't very good at comforting others, considering how she grew so isolated.

"R-really? You'd do that?" Naruto's eyes were wide, some distrust in his eyes, but she could see a spark of hope as well, "_Why_?"

Yasuko shuffled on her feet. "That's what friends do, right?" Her head lowered, cheeks blooming in embarrassment.

Yasuko squeaked as a hand landed on her head. Peeking up, her eyes widened, cheeks darkening further at the bright grin on the blond's face.

"Yup! Friends, dattebayo!"

Yasuko's eyes sparkled, her smile widening as she took Naruto's hands in hers, pulling him towards the other boys.

"H-hey, wait! Where are you taking me?!"

Yasuko laughed, smiling at him over her shoulder.

"Let's eat together!"

Naruto's eyes widened before he grinned.

"Yeah! Let's go, dattebayo!"

* * *

**(1) This excerpt is from another fanfic under the title "Maiden of Chaos and Hope"**** by HALO-ODSTgirl104. You guys should definitely check it out if you like FairyTail x Naruto crossovers. It focuses on the rebirth of Wendy Marvel into the Naruto world and how her presence changes the original storyline. **

* * *

**Aburame - **literally means "oil woman" (油女), while it may also be a variation of "Aburamushi" which means "cockroach" (油虫)

**Akamaru - **'Aka' in Akamaru's name means the colour 'red', and 'maru' meaning 'perfection' or 'full circle

**onigiri -** ricebal

**Kiba -** fang

**ninken -** Ninja dogs

**dattebayo -** believe it

**Uzushiogakure -** Village Hidden by Whirling Tides

**fūinjutsu -** sealing techniques

**A/N Happy New Year everyone! Thank you for all the continuous support. What's your new year's resolution for 2020?**

* * *

**Next time on ****Finding My Way:**

**"Hokage-sama gave me permission to bring you here."**

**"Mama…"**

**"What is _she_ doing here?"**

**"Haruka-nee?" **

**[Chapter 11: Finding Reason]**


	12. Finding Reason

**Previously on ****Finding My Way**

**"H-hey wait! Akamaru!"**

**"Tamed? Never. Ru isn't one to be tamed. But he's a good tiger."**

**"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage, one day, dattebayo!"**

**"I have a _clan_?!"**

**"That's what friends do, right?"**

**"Yup! Friends, dattebayo!"**

**Now [Chapter 11 : Finding Reason ]**

* * *

"I'm home."

Kakashi hummed, tilting his head back over the couch's arm to catch a glimpse of his ward, eye smiling as she caught sight of him.

"Hm~ Welcome back, Yasuko. How was the Academy? No trouble?" The jōnin hummed as he went back to reading his book, though there was hidden steel in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by the young ninja in training.

Yasuko's smile was weak but brightened at the thought of the new friends she had made today.

"I made some new friends! Even Ru liked them!"

Kakashi's brow quirked as she glanced over the white tiger, nearly wincing as he recalled all the times he had been on the predator's wrong side. He was quite protective of Yasuko, so it was surprising that he actually approved of anyone.

"Oh, really and who are they-" Kakashi nearly cut himself off as his head snapped up as Yasuko passed.

This sudden reaction was unnoticed by the Uchiha as she made her way into the kitchen in search of a snack as she began ranting about her new friends. Kakashi didn't mean to tune out her words, but all his senses were focused on the strange scent lingering on his ward. He frowned as he made his way closer, careful not to gain her attention and tentatively began sniffing her.

His visible eye widened as he realized just what caught his attention. Someone -an Inuzuka most likely- had scented her! It was subtle, probably hadn't had the time or chance to properly scent her, but it was present none the less. One part of him was amused at the claim, while the more primal part of him was growling and seeking blood. How dare someone lay claim on _his_ pup!

"-Naruto-nii was really mad when Shika and I admitted to never having Ichiraku Ramen! He insisted it was against the Ramen gods." Yasuko laughed.

Kakashi cleared his head and reigned back his primal urges as he focused again on Yasuko.

"Naruto? As in Uzumaki Naruto?"

Yasuko looked over her shoulder, tilting her head as she looked him over in concern.

"I just told you, Kakashi-oji. Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and his ninkin Akamaru are my new friends. Are you alright?"

Kakashi waved his hand as if to placate her worries. "Ma ma~ I'm fine, Yasuko. Now, tell me more about your friends."

Yasuko gave him one more concerned run over before continuing with her rant, eyes bright and body bouncing much like the exited child, her countenance now matching her physical appearance.

"And his chakra! It's so warm~" Yasuko's eyes closed as she hugged herself, a near high expression on her face as she recalled Naruto's chakra.

Kakashi's interest perked as he surveyed Yasuko. With enough training, chakra signatures were quite easy to recognize and track. But the way Yasuko was describing and her expression-

_'Is she a sensor?'_

"Warm?" He needed to confirm his theory. If Yasuko continued to describe Naruto's chakra to him, he should be able to do so and grasp how chakra sensitive she was.

Yasuko nodded eagerly. "It felt like the sun! But it was always moving like- like a whirlpool or something!"

That confirms it. Yasuko was definitely a sensor. She could even sense the boy's primary chakra nature if the description was anything to go by. 'Wind nature huh… he's more like his father than I thought.' Kakashi thought.

"But… there's something dark too." Yasuko frowned, trying to recall that brush of chakra that was entwined with Naruto's. "It felt… angry?"

This alarmed the jōnin. _'She couldn't have- the Kyuubi?!'_

"It was angry, but I don't think it would hurt me." Her hand reached up to press against her chest -more specifically atop her heart. "It was familiar in a way."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. Yasuko hadn't been born when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. So how could it's chakra be familiar to her? His eyes trailed down to stare at the hand Yasuko was resting against her chest. The exact location where the chakra anomaly was located.

_'Could the Hokage's theory be correct. Is Yasuko a jinchuriki too?'_

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing, Yasuko. Now, why don't we go out for dinner? We haven't been to Yakinuku Q yet, right?"

Yasuko nodded, shutting the cabinet she had been searching.

"Can we buy groceries too? It's not healthy to keep eating out, Kakashi-oji." Yasuko scolded lightly.

Kakashi chuckled and picked her up, ignoring her squeak of protest as he nuzzled her playfully. "Already taking over the household, huh pup?"

Yasuko's protests were cut off as she blinked in confusion. Her head tilted as she stared at her guardian curiously. "Pup?"

Kakashi eye smiled and nodded. "Pup," He confirmed, nuzzling her once more, the tension he didn't realize he had relaxed as the Inuzuka's scenting was overpowered by his own. "Now, let's go. I have something to show you after." Seeing her curious look, he shook his head, though inwardly he was relieved that Yasuko was returning to her usual self, "And no, you will have to wait."

Yasuko pouted but said anything as she grumbled, resting her head against the jōnin's shoulder. Kakashi's face softened beneath the mask, closing his eyes to savour the rare moment of peace. It's been so long he had nearly forgotten what this feeling was like. There was no doubt about it. Yasuko was his pack now.

Despite the grievances the encounter with Sasuke had brought his ward, Kakashi couldn't help but be rather thankful. 'Cause now, Yasuko was allowing herself the comfort she so desperately needed. Allowing herself to be the child, she never had the chance to be. She depended more and more on him, and his Hatake blood howled in triumph at the apparent affection from his pup. Kakashi wouldn't change anything. In the end, he was a shinobi and shinobi were terribly possessive and selfish to those they deem theirs.

* * *

"Where are we going, Kakashi-oji?" Yasuko inquired, eyes looking around warily yet full of curiosity as she was lead away from the bustling crowds of the village.

"Hokage-sama gave me permission to bring you here."

Yasuko frowned, not understanding until she saw a gate, a familiar symbol carved into the wood. Her eyes widened, stuck on the fading colours of the Uchiwa fan.

"Is this…."

Kakashi's eyes were soft as he gently led her past the gate, moving pass rows of stones towards one situated under the shade of a sakura tree.

Yasuko's hand clenched on her guardian's as she read the name engraved on the headstone.

**Uchiha Haruka**

**April 1, XXXX - March 14, XXXX**

**FAMILY**

**Where life begins **

**and **

**love never ends**

"Mama…"

Kakashi nodded, squeezing her hand in comfort, letting go to allow her a moment with her mother. Yasuko sniffed, kneeling down to brush her fingers over her mother's name. She smiled sadly, eyes glazed with tears.

"Hi, Mama!" Yasuko whispered, "You probably already know who I am! But it's been a long time, and I'm a lot bigger now, so I'll introduce myself. I'm Uchiha Yasuko! I like dango, training and playing with Ru-kun! Oh yeah," patting the ground next to her, she motioned her partner to come closer, "This is my friend Mamoru, but I call him Ru-kun!" Yasuko laughed as Ru swiped her cheek with her tongue before dropping his head on her laugh. Her eyes were soft as she ran her fingers through his fur.

"I've learned a lot from the scrolls you left with Papa. I think I've really gotten far with them." Yasuko explained, keeping the information vague as possible, knowing she was still under watch. "I even know how to to the great fireball jutsu now! Papa told me I did much better than your first attempts. Did you really set a tree on fire?" Yasuko laughed.

Kakashi watched fondly as Yasuko retold all the stories Itachi had told her about Haruka. He frowned when she saw her tense, head whipping towards the entrance of the clan grave. His eyes widened minutely when he caught sight of a raven-haired boy, his eyes snapping to the ANBU he knew were on watch.

Sasuke's eyes flared with anger when he realized who had trespassed onto Uchiha grounds.

"What is she doing here?"

Yasuko stepped back, stumbling behind her guardian, who held a hand out protectively. Kakashi's form was seemingly relaxed, his posture slouched, but he gazed at the Uchiha survivor with calculative eyes.

"Ma ma~ Uchiha-kun. No need to be hostile. We're just visiting family."

"SHE'S NOT FAMILY!" Sasuke spat out.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, Ru stepping around to growl at the boy. Sasuke glanced at the tiger warily but remained in place, anger reigning him. Yasuko whimpered, pressing herself to her guardian's back.

"Think about what you just said, Uchiha. She had done no wrong. Yasuko is not her father. If anything, she is her mother's daughter." With those words, Kakashi pulled Yasuko into his arms and shushined away.

Sasuke growled as the trio disappeared. He glared at the ground, moving to take care of the graves like he has always done since the massacre. He prayed momentarily in front of his parents' grave. As he moved to leave, he frowned, eyes trailing to the grave the trio were visiting. Moving to pass the graves, his eyes widened when he read the engraving on the stone. One he hadn't visited in years.

"Haruka-nee?"

* * *

**A/N Who's going to a BTS concert? Map of the Soul - TOUR**

**UPDATED: 05/03/20**

* * *

**Next time on ****Finding My Way**

**"MY RIVAL!"**

**"Ano… it's nice to meet you?"**

**"Oh, are you lost?"**

**"My pup!" **

**[Chapter 12: Little Duckling]**


	13. Little Duckling

**NOT EDITED**

**Previously on ****Finding My Way**

**"Is this..."**

**"Mama..."**

**"SHE'S NOT FAMILY!"**

**"She is her mother's daughter."**

**"Haruka-nee?"**

**Now [Chapter 12 : Little Duckling ]**

* * *

Holding back a yawn, Kakashi smiled fondly behind his mask as he entered his apartment in the early morning after a successful mission. His ward was sprawled along the sofa, a blanket thrown haphazardly over her with a pile of texts and notebooks on the coffee table. Yasuko must have fallen asleep when she lost track of time while studying again. It didn't take long for Kakashi to notice that Yasuko was quite the scholar and was always eager to learn more when given the chance. Though her eagerness did lead to some late night readings and skipped meals.

At this point he had made it a habit to leave a plate of snacks beside her to nibble on while she studied. Separating her from her books to sleep, on the other hand, was still a challenge he had yet to conquer easily.

Chuckling under his breath, Kakashi carefully maneuvered the child into his arms. It wouldn't do to have her sleep on the sofa, for no matter how many times he's crashed there himself, it was never the most comfortable thing to rest on.

Carefully untying Yasuko's hair, Kakashi tucked her gently into her bed, caressing her hair back. Stretching, Kakashi patted Ru's head as he shuffled past him and onto the bed. The jōnin watched fondly as the tiger prowled onto of the sheets before settling down next to his partner to rest.

Checking the time, Kakashi hummed, nodding to himself as he made his way to freshen up before heading to bed himself. It was still dark out and luckily the weekend. All the apartment's occupants deserved a good sleep in, if he says so himself, Kakashi mused.

It wasn't long before the sun began to rise, much to the ignorance of the Hatake home, all blissfully unaware as they slept on. At least for a few moments at least...

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! RISE TO THE DAWN OF A NEW DAY! IT IS TIME FOR A NEW CHALLENGE!"

Yasuko squeaked, tumbling out of bed in a tangle of blankets. Ru growled, moving to prowl around her fallen form protectively, ears pinned back in irritation at the sudden wake up call. The young Uchiha's eyes were dazed with sleep as she gazed up at the ceiling wondering what was going on. A tired groan drew her attention to her bedroom door where Kakashi was leaning against the doorframe, exhaustion clear in the way his shoulders were slumped. Yasuko wonders if the the man had been here long since returning from his mission.

"Kashi-ji?" Yasuko murmured, sleep slurring her words as she tried to regain a semblance of coherence so early in the morning.

The trio winced as another yell reverberated in the air. Kakashi sighed, clearly exasperated, as he helped Yasuko untangle herself. Taking the blanket, he wrapped it around her shoulders before lifting her up onto his hip.

He paused in his step, staring down at Yasuko's tiger companion in consideration.

"I'd suggest staying here unless you want your eardrums to burst."

Ru let out a huff, but nodded his head in acquiescence, moving to get comfortable once more, this time tucking his head beneath his paws just in case.

Carrying Yasuko in his arms, the man rolled his shoulders back and let out a big sigh. Staring into Yasuko's sleepy eyes, he grunted, allowing her to rest against his shoulder. "Let's get this over with. The sooner he leaves the sooner we can go back to sleep."

Opening the apartment door, the two deadpanned at the exuberant man, posing enthusiastically, teeth sparkling much too bright for their poor eyes.

"KAKASHI MY RIVAL! LET US START-"

"Gai," Kakashi cut in, "It's early and I just got back. The other tenants won't appreciate being woken up by you... _again_."

The green glad man laughed heartily.

"Then a quick challenge!" He grinned as he finally acknowledged the presence of the young Uchiha, "And your ward could choose the challenge as well! Good morning youthful flower! I am Maito Gai! Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey!" He ended his intro in a ridiculous pose sending her a cheesy wink.

Now, Yasuko was a normally polite child. It would have been rude to ignore the man's enthusiastic introduction. But right now she was an eight-year-old girl who had stayed up late after losing herself in her books and was woken up rather abruptly due to the man's _youthful_ declarations.

So it really shouldn't have come to a surprise that her Uchiha genes decided to come into play in that very moment.

"Hn."

With a deadpanned face, Yasuko turned away from the now shock white man, burrowing into Kakashi's neck in hopes of catching a few minutes of sleep. Kakashi snorted, shoulders shaking minutely, his hand coming up to run through the young Uchiha's hair in an affectionate manner.

"Ma~ there's your answer, Gai. Good bye~" Kakashi eye smiled, shutting the door in his fellow jōnin's face. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kakashi chuckled, patting Yasuko's back as he took the two of them into his own room. They could share his bed. Knowing Ru, he had probably already taken over Yasuko's as he stretched out to sleep.

"Time for a well deserved rest, ne?"

Kakashi chuckled at the lazy grunt he gained as a response.

* * *

Having stayed up late due to their own activities, the Hatake home did not find itself in action until it was well past noon. After grabbing a late lunch, Kakashi had sent Yasuko to spend the day out in the village with Ru seeing as he still had a mission report to write and submit.

Having a tiger as a partner was a blessing on the battlefield, but with the civilians being so wary, Yasuko had taken to exploring the more ninja infested areas. Though many of the older ninja had stopped her from straying too far into the training grounds. From the chakra levels she deduced that those of jōnin rank and some she suspected were off duty ANBU were keeping an eye on her for Kakashi or because she could possibly get hurt due to stray weapons and jutsu.

Feeling rather mischievous, she quickly bounded up into the tree branches with a burst of chakra, giggling at Ru's roar of confusion. Knowing Ru would be able to sniff her out, she quickly pulled out a seal from the stack she had in her short pockets and slapped it onto her wrist. Sending a bit of chakra into it, she grinned as it lit up for a second. From the growl of frustration below her, she knew the seal had done its job.

Keeping her movements as quiet as possible, Yasuko bounded from branch to branch, trying to avoid Ru as much as possible. Then again, Ru wasn't her partner for nothing. It soon became a game of cat and mouse as Yasuko hid as well as she could and Ru chased after.

Giggling as she stumbled towards the apartment, Yasuko glanced over her shoulder for any sights of Ru, gasping as she suddenly slammed into a solid surface. Wincing as she held her sore nose, she blinked, blushing in embarrassment as she met the eyes of the man she had ran into. His shoulder-length brown hair was held in place by his forehead protector, stylized like a bandana, while he donned the standard jōnin uniform. Her brows furrowed, tilting her head in thought. This man was... familiar in some way.

As she studied the man, she completely missed the fondness in the shinobi's eyes.

"Oh, sorry kid. Are you lost?"

The man asked, tongue shifting the senbon in his mouth lazily. Yasuko stared at the weapon, curious as to how the man wasn't injuring himself. Frowning she shook her head, staring at the him in confusion.

"No shinobi-san, my guardian's apartment is just down the hall," Yasuko assured, patting Ru's nose as he saddled up behind her, "I'm sorry for running into you." She blushed.

The jōnin hummed, crouching down to be eye level with the child and smirked.

"You must Kakashi's infamous ward. The name's Shiranui Genma." He tipped his head in greeting.

Yasuko smiled shyly, bowing politely. "It's nice to meet you, Shiranui-san. My name is Yasuko."

"Just call me Genma, kid." The jōnin stood, glancing down the hall as if searching for her guardian. "Has Kakashi taken you out for dinner yet?"

"Umm... not yet Genma-san," Yasuko was uncertain why this stranger was asking such questions, "I was heading to check if he's home since Ru and I have been out exploring the village."

Genma's eyes flickered past her shoulder and Yasuko couldn't help but turn around to follow his gaze. She frowned when she saw nothing before she began stretching out her sensory range. She blinked as the chakra signatures of her usual ANBU guard were caught in her range. Her mouth shaped like an 'O' when she realized just why Genma was so familiar to her.

"Oh... Hawk-san." Yasuko murmured, blushing as Genma's eyes snapped back to her. ANBU identities were a strict secret. Even family wasn't supposed to know. Some members were an open secret, like Kakashi, but otherwise they liked to keep everything under wraps. "Sorry, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Genma chuckled, patting her head. "We knew your sensory abilities were good but we didn't think you'd be able to reckon who was who once meeting them out of uniform."

Yasuko blushed at the praise, squeaking as one of her favourite ANBU guards lifted her into his arms.

"Since Kakashi hasn't taken you out, I guess he'll just have to meet us for dinner. Off we go, little duckling."

"Eh? W-wait Genma-sa-!"

Genma chuckled as Yasuko quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he jumped off the railing of the apartment complex and onto a nearby roof. He rose an eyebrow at how easily her tiger companion was keeping up in the streets below while avoiding the large civilian crowds, but at this point they shouldn't be surprised. Ru would follow Yasuko to the ends of the world. They still aren't sure if he's ninkin like the Inuzuka's companions or a summoning contract.

* * *

"Ano, Genma-san, we really should have left a note for Kakashi-oji." Yasuko murmured, nibbling nervously on the piece of yakiniku the jōnin had cooked for her.

Genma shrugged, unworried over the fact that he may have just triggered the protective instincts of a Hatake male. He smirked, throwing a piece of raw meet to the lazing tiger beside their booth before picking another piece of meat from the grill onto Yasuko's own plate.

"Worry not little duckling. Kakashi will be here soon," His smirked widened as he sensed a blaring source of chakra barreling over towards the grill house, "In fact that should be him now."

"."

The senbon user smirked, waving lazily at the seething Hatake as he lazily motioned towards the grill.

"Took you long enough, Hatake." He grinned around his senbon, "Why don't you join us? Don't worry it's on me tonight."

Kakashi visibly bristled much to the other jōnin's amusement.

"Do you know how long it took me to track you down!" Kakashi was practically hissing at this point.

Genma shrugged, eyes stuck on the grill as he flipped over a few pieces of meet and vegetables. "Not as long as you're making it sound like, I guess. You are one of the villages best trackers outside the Inuzuka."

"I would have known who Yasuko was with in _seconds_ if there was a scent to track! _There was nothing!_"

Genma was throughly enjoying how worked up the silver haired man was, until he processed what exactly he was talking about. It's been over a decade since he's seen Kakashi so open about his feelings and actually connecting with someone since his sensei's death. But the fact that Kakashi couldn't find Yasuko's scent was worrying.

Yasuko winced, shifting guiltily as both jōnins' gazes fell on her.

"A-ah, gomen, Kakashi-oji. T-that's my fault," She smiled shakily lifting a wrist to show the seal she had placed and forgotten during her game with Ru, "It's a scent concealment seal. I put it on to make it harder for Ru to find me when we were playing in the village earlier. I had forgotten to take it off..." She bowed her head.

Genma and Kakashi's brows rose in interest. Having spent so much time as the fourth Hokage's guard and having him as a sensei, the two held a great interest in the art of fuinjutsu. Kakashi moved to sit beside his ward, eyes studying the seal. He blinked when he realized that even as he sat right next to her, he couldn't catch Yasuko's scent. Had she been cloaking her chakra, he probably wouldn't have noticed she was even there.

"Huh... I can see the standard scent concealment seal..." Genma murmured.

Yasuko's eyes brightened and nodded. "Un! I haven't been able to make my own but adjustments to existing seals are easy enough to work with! Instead of it being a stationary seal, I took the base layer-"

The two jōnin listened avidly as the young Uchiha went on a passionate lecture about the seal. With her distracted they shared a look and hidden from view, Genma signed to the on duty ANBU. The only indication the message was received was the slight flare of chakra. Kakashi nodded before turning his full attention back on his ward.

As much as they had grown fond of the young girl, they still had their duty to their village. Her fuinjutsu knowledge proved to be a risk against the tracking seal hidden on her.

"Looks like we got our own little fuinjutsu master in our midst," Genma teased, amused how easy Yasuko was to fluster with compliments, "Maybe I should take you under my wing instead, little duckling. I know a thing or two about seals."

Kakashi growled as he pulled his ward into his lap, acting very much like a territorial wolf whose had their land encroached.

"_My pup!_"

At Yasuko's giggle the jōnin shared a hidden look before smiling at the child.

As shinobi they had their duty to their village, weapons at their Hokage's disposal. But at the end of the day they were human and as humans they would make sure that their relationship with this innocent child was honest and true.

It was the least they could give her for all the manipulation they must do.

* * *

**Yes, an update. Honestly at this point I just wanna get to Shippuden cause guys, I have written all that down up until the actual war and I am ready for angst and tears! I'm surprised people still read this. ****Thank you though, for all the support. **

**Besides that, how is everyone doing during this very boring self-isolation period? I have reached my 20th year of living recently, and let me tell you... it was BORING. Anyone else reach a milestone during this time? **

**UPDATED: 29/04/20**

* * *

**Next time on ****Finding My Way**

**"I-I don't know..." **

**"I'm sure he'd understand." **

**"Welcome to the pack, pup!" **

**"Let's talk." **

**[Chapter 13: Uncertainty]**


End file.
